The Healing of Haldir
by KRayne
Summary: What if Haldir didn't die at Helm's Deep? Half-Elven Aisling has an extraordinary gift for healing. When she discovers the Marchwarden struck down by Orcs and on the brink of death, she has to try to make him want to live again. As she fights to heal his body and his spirit, she finds herself losing her heart to this handsome stranger whose stubborness matches her own. HALDIR/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Healing of Haldir

 **Rating:** T / M (for later scenes)

 **Summary:** What if Haldir didn't die at Helm's Deep? Half-Elven Aisling has an extraordinary gift for healing. When she discovers the Marchwarden struck down by Orcs and on the brink of death, she has to try to make him want to live again. As she fights to heal his body and his spirit, she finds herself losing her heart to this handsome stranger whose stubbornness matches her own.

 **Pairing** : Haldir/OFC

 **Notes/Warnings:** So, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Haldir insisted and I had to oblige. This will be **AU** (If it wasn't evident from the summary), because I like bending the rules for my own purposes (for example, having **sex does not always mean that the two elves are married**. I always thought that when elves live forever that this idea didn't really make sense). This is also a **cross between movie- and book-verse** since I tend to pull from both might be other things, but I will point them out as I go along. I also apologize for any mistakes, it has been a long time since I read the books, and I keep forgetting the names of things… oops.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 _PART ONE_

Her feet glided silently across the wooden floor boards of the great hall. A small fire burned in the hearth, giving off little light and even less heat. The cold seeped into her bones as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The smell of sweat and blood burning the inside of her nose, turning her stomach into knots.

She moved through the silent, unmoving bodies, touching lifeless wrists and throats as she went. Looking for something, feeling for anything.

That was her gift and her curse.

She pulled the hood of her cloak lower over her face just in case a guard were to come around the corner at any moment. She was not to be heard and certainly not to be seen. It might have been well past midnight, but she was not of a habit to make mistakes. The hall had been reserved for the dead and the King had given strict orders that they were not to be disturbed.

But she had to check. She had to know.

The men were dead. All of them. Not a single one showing any signs of life.

She leaned heavily against the stone wall, wiping the moisture from her eyes at the signs of death all around her. The sight and the smell she would not soon forget. The battle had been hard fought and hard won, with massive casualties. But everyone who had survived the gruesome night were thankful to still be living at all and not slaughtered, left to rot among the stones of the Deep.

She had all but given up when a flash of red caught her eye from the far side of the room. A great red cloak billowing away from a still body clad in shining armor. She crept over to his side, gazing down on his peaceful face, a few lose strands of golden blonde hair grazing his bloodied cheek. Kneeling at his side, she brushed the hair away, gasping as she tucked it behind a pointed ear.

An elf.

She frowned as she looked him over. The elves had gathered their own dead and many had long departed to bear their kin to their own lands. But he was different. A leader she could tell, especially if he had earned a place in this hall. Her emerald green eyes never left his face, his dark lashes resting against pale cheeks, as her fingers trailed down his arm, pressing her fingers against his wrist.

Her heart leapt into her throat as her other hand shot out to press two fingers to his throat and her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening and feeling for any sign that this was real. She tried to subside the hammering in her own chest to concentrate on his which appeared to not move at all.

Even through his layers of clothing and armor, she could feel it, the smallest and tiniest of flutters.

He was alive!

Her hands frantically groped his body, looking for the injury that had almost struck him down. She immediately found the long deep gash from elbow to wrist on his right arm, but there had to be more, she just couldn't see it. The blood that had seeped into his cloak was her indication he had been struck in the back. If the Orc blade had gone deep enough, it would have rendered him motionless, living or otherwise.

"What are you doing?" a voice shouted, the sounding echoing off the stone walls.

She jumped back, pressing herself against a nearby wall. But it was too late, the intruder had seen her and any attempt she had at running away was going to be useless for he stood between her and the door.

Now, she actually thought she might be sick as the stranger approached her, carrying the lit torch in one hand. He stopped before her holding the torch closer.

"Remove your hood," he ordered.

With a shaking hand, she pushed her hood off her head and she stared up at him with startled eyes.

"Your Highness," she gasped dropping down to one knee, lowering her head in an attempt to continue hiding her face.

Her father had always spoken fondly of King Thranduil and his only son. So much so, that she thought she knew them personally and there was no mistaking the son of Thranduil standing before her. She knew Prince Legolas was in the fortress and even heard the whispers about his valor, but never expected to cross his path. Especially not like this, with a not yet a corpse between them.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"One who would help this man," came her shaking reply.

"He has fallen."

"Not yet. There is still life within him. I have felt it."

"Who are you?" he ground out, skirting around the other elf to stand before her. He gripped her chin in his hand forcing her to meet his burning blue eyes. He tilted her head one way and then another, noting the tiniest of ear points sticking out from behind her copper hair.

"Aisling, your Highness."

"You know who I am."

"My father was of the Woodland Realm."

"You are an elf."

"No. My mother was of Dale." She ground her teeth, there was not enough time to be wasting it on an interrogation. If this elf was to live, he needed her attention and now. "Forgive me, your Highness, but who is this man?"

Legolas sighed heavily, releasing his hold on her to glance over his shoulder at his fallen friend.

"Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien and Captain of the Galadhrim. He was a dear friend."

"Is, your Highness. Haldir is not dead."

He shot her a stern look and she swallowed hard. "There is not enough time to explain all of it, but I can feel it. His soul has not left his body. I was born was a great ability to heal, it is my gift. Please, let me help him."

When Legolas didn't immediately respond, she reached out impulsively and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please," she pleaded. "I understand he is your friend and you have little reason to trust me. But if I were here to do harm, why would I be in a hall filled with the dead? I have dedicated my life to helping others and using my gifts in whatever ways are helpful to others. I've helped a boy crushed by a boulder to walk again, an old man blinded by fire to see. I know it seems to you like your friend has already passed beyond this world, but he is still here. He fights a losing battle, and without my help he will die. I am not offering to perform a miracle, that is not what I do, but I can help him. Ease his suffering and bring him back. I cannot do this without your help or your permission, your Highness."

"How can I trust you?"

"You have to believe that there are still good people in this world. With all the hate, the evil, the death and destruction, you have to have faith that good will endure. One day we will see that days of peace upon these lands once more."

"Do you honestly think he can be saved?"

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't be trying to convince you to let me try."

Legolas licked his lower lip. "What do you need?"

Her lips twitched for a moment before she pulled off her cloak and set it down on the floor beside Haldir.

"Fresh water and as much clean cloth as you can find," Aisling replied, setting her bag down and started digging through it. "I need you to help me removed his armor. Carefully, so that we don't aggravate his back any more than we have to and keep him face down."

Legolas nodded and together they removed the heavy metal armor, setting it aside. With great care, they rolled him onto his stomach. Aisling hissed through her teeth with she saw the extent of the damage to his back.

Legolas had left her to fetch what she needed, leaving the torch for her as light. She brought the fire closer to Haldir's almost pale white skin. The edge of the wound was rough and jagged. The blade had sliced through skin and several layers of muscle, almost exposing the bone underneath. She pressed her fingers around the gaping open looking for any signs of infection. All things considered it was pretty clean, even from an orc blade, which had obviously not been overly used.

She tossed her braid over her shoulder and rolled up the sleeves of her desk. She fished out her very tiny pair of scrissors and started to trim some of the dead skin away.

Her water and cloth arrived almost as soon as she put her scissors away.

Sensing she no longer needed his help, Legolas leaned up against the close wall and watched her about her work. The way she moved, muttering words in Elvish as she strove to clean the wound. Her hands fcovered in his blood as she fought to keep the tissues together and stitched shut. The thin layer of skin on top proving to be the most difficult. Once she was done, she rinsed her hands in the now red tinted water. She pulled a small pot from her bag, the pungent smell reaching Legolas feet away. She spread the thick white paste over the stitches she had just sew and laid a clean cloth over them.

She paid the same focus to the wound on his arm. In though the angle made the work more difficult, she still managed to get it cleaned, stitched and bandaged.

She cleaned up her supplies as best she could. She took a vial from her bag and set it in her lap before leaning down to Haldir's ear, continuing to whisper to him in words and phrases that Legolas barely understood. It sounded oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place from where.

Aisling was so focused on her work, she barely noticed when Legolas came to kneel beside her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, and offered her one of her hands. He grasped it after a moment, whispering the words along with her. She placed a hand upon Haldir's brow, he was still cold.

She trailed it over his ear and down his cheek, along the strong curve of his jaw. A finger slid underneath his nose and she could just barely feel the air leaving his body.

Releasing Legolas' hand, she leaned forward again. Resting her forehead against his, staring at his face intently. She brought her lips to his, barely touching them together for a moment.

Legolas opened his mouth as if he were going to comment on the impropriety of the moment. But she quickly sealed her lips over Haldir's and exhaled deeply into his body, making his chest rise and then fall.

The Prince watched stunned as she did this several more times until Haldir gasped for breath, the sound echoing through the still room.

He was alive.

Not missing a moment, Aisling quickly popped the cork on her small bottle and held it to his lips. She poured the contents into his mouth and he swallowed on his own. She used the corner of her sleeve to wipe the little bit that tricked from the corner of his mouth.

"He breaths," Legolas muttered as he rested his hand upon the uninjured portion of Haldir's back, feeling the soft rise and fall.

"Yes, and his heart beats. Haldir will live, but he still has a long road ahead of him."

"How so?" Legolas asked, not taking his eyes from his friend.

"He is in a healing sleep and will remain so until his back is adequately healed. Movement would be detrimental to his ability to heal itself. And once he is awake, only then will I be able to better assess the extent of the damage done to his spine."

"But he lives?"

"Yes, your Highness. He lives."

"What do you suggest we do now? We cannot leave him here among the dead. He would be more comfortable in the halls of healing."

Aisling shook her head. "No, I would not send him there. He will need constant care and attention. My cottage is but two hours from here. If we were to get him there, I would be better equipped to care for him."

"Your cottage?"

"The people of Rohan do not trust me. They call me a witch. Why do you think I had to sneak in here in the middle of the night? Besides I do not trust their healers. The magic I had to use to pull him back from the edge is strong, but it will not last forever. Please, your Highness, let me take him."

"Why do you care so much for him?" Legolas questioned, finally tearing his eyes away to stared at the elleth who had just practically brought a man back from the dead.

"I have seen how much his supposed passing has grieved those who would care for him the most," she whispered, slinging her bag over her shoulder and putting her cloak back on. "I was here when the dead were slowly being brought in and when do one was looking, went to see if any of them were alive, to see if any of them would be able to be saved. Even if I could only save one. I was one more husband, brother, son who would not have had to die for the cause. I saw you with him, and the ranger, the dwarf and what remained of his Elven kin. I didn't know he was an elf then or why he appeared so important. But now I know and I know he was and still is worth saving. Are any of the remaining elves, a direct relation?"

Legolas frowned as he tilted his head. "His brother Orophin still remains. The youngest of the three returned to Lothlorien this evening."

Aisling smiled. "Go tell him his brother lives. I will remain here."

Legolas nodded before he dashed for the door, pausing for only the briedfest moment to make sure that Haldir was in fact still breathing.

"You are much loved here," Aisling whispered to him. "It would do you well to return to those who love you. I may not have known you before this, Haldir of Lorien, but I simply hope you do not hate me for bringing you back."

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 _PART TWO_

With the assistance of Legolas and Orophin, Aisling was to move Haldir from the halls of the dead to her own small cottage.

"Lay him on the bed, face down," she instructed as soon as she shoved open the small door.

She immediately went to the hearth, starting a rather large fire to help scare the damp away from the room. After lighting some candle around the small space, she went back over to her patient, checking his breathing and making sure that will all the travel none of his stitches had been torn open.

Legolas retreated to the doorway while Orophin stayed close to his brother's side. The shock at finding Haldir alive, still hadn't sunk in for the Lorien Warden and Aisling could sense his guilt.

"It is not your fault, you know," Aisling commented as she filled a small bowl with clean water and grabbed a cloth. She started wiping the blood, grim and sweat from Haldir's face.

Orophin blinked slowly, reaching for his brother's hand and holding on tightly to the uninjured arm. "How could we have not known?" he whispered, his voice small and breaking.

Aisling had moved from Haldir's face down to his neck. "There were no signs of light and his body grew cold. How could you have inferred any differently?"

"But yet you know," Orophin replied.

"Yes."

"How?"

She sighed as she continued to work. "It is what I do. I can sense it, feel it. When my father discovered I had an innate sense for healing, he taught me all he knew."

"He was a healer himself?"

"Yes, and a very powerful one. Trained by Lord Elrond in Imladris and served under King Thranduil in Mirkwood," she whispered.

She heard Legolas push away from the door, his steps sounding louder as he drew nearer.

"It cannot be," he muttered more to himself.

"That's how I know who you were, your Highness. My father served your family for over two thousand years. He was there the day you were born, the day the Queen passed from this world, the day your father was burned by dragon fire." She paused in her story only long enough to have Orophin lean Haldir up on his side so she could clean his strong muscled chest. She couldn't take her eye away.

"I have fond memories of Lord Velethuil," Legolas commented with a chuckle. "Having been patched up by him more times than even my own father knew. I had always wondered what become of him when he left my father's halls."

Aisling and Orophin set Haldir back down, laying a clean white sheet over him before a warmer blanket. She filled and set a kettle upon the hearth.

"Tea?" she asked pulling down a few cups from her cabinet before continuing her story. "My father met my mother in Dale. She was human and he obviously, an Elf. They fell in love and ran away together to Rohan. He built this cottage for her. It was here where I was born and lived my entire life. My father travelled extensively when I was a child, healing people as best as he could. Even if much of the people of Rohan had never experience an elf or even Elvish medicine. But they were happy. We were happy."

"What happened to them?" Legolas inquired as he took an offered seat at her small dining table, Orophin following suit.

She poured them all a cup of tea and placed a small plate of bread and cheese upon the table.

"My mother lived to be almost eighty years old. But one day her heart stopped and there was nothing my father or I could do to revive her. After that, we spent very little time here. I began to travel with my father, learning everything I could from him. He endured for nearly a hundred years after my mother's passing, by then I was considered an adult and he felt like there was not much left he could do for me. He laid himself down on her grave and finally let his broken heart win." She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. It still hurt to think of her parents, but they would have been proud and that was all she needed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Orophin said as he set down his tea cup.

Aisling shook her head with a wave of her hand. "I do not tell you this for earn your sympathy but for you to know you can trust me. That is why I wanted to meet you, for you to know that I have no ill intentions towards your brother. I would have Haldir healed and returned to his people."

"You would ask nothing for yourself?"

"Only the satisfaction that I didn't allow the enemy to take even this one life. He came to the aid of a people he didn't even know, risking his life for the sake of others. It is a heavy sacrifice to have to make. He will need the will to live to continue to fight even if the odds seem to great. There is only so much I can do for him, especially now, but he awakens a lot of the burden will be on his shoulders."

"Do you really think he will truly be well?"

Aisling shrugged, glancing over at the prone form in her bed. "That will be up to him. He will have to want to live. Like I told Prince Legolas, once he awakens I will better be able to see how much damage was really done. The blade came very close to severing his spine."

Orophin's eyebrows shot up as he turned worried eyes to Haldir. "What does that mean?"

"He may never walk again."

The silence that followed as deafening, the only sounds in the room being Haldir's swallow breathing the and sudden pop or crackle from the fire.

Aisling watched the battle rage across Orophin's face while Legolas remained ever stoic. Orophin would ask the occasion question as it struck him and Aisling did as much as she could to ease his worries.

Day had long broken and the sun shining in through the thin curtains as they continued to talk and plan.

Legolas left around midday.

"I must return before I am too long missed," he said as he made for the door. "Take care of him, daughter of Velethuil and if our paths are too meet again, I hope to find you both is good health."

"Thank you, your Highness."

Orophin lingered a bit longer, not quite ready to be separated from Haldir just yet. He spent much of the rest of the day by his brother's side talking to him, telling him how happy Rumil would be when he heard the news as well as their lady.

Aisling allowed the brothers their space, even if one was not responsive. She busied herself around her cottage, preparing an evening meal and washed her soiled clothes and Haldir's red cloak. Eventually she replaced her blanket with it, knowing the cloth of Lorien-make would do him better.

She insisted that Orophin stay and share the meal she had made with her, as meager as it was, as well as stay the night.

"I will not have you traveling in the dark in these lands," she said as she set the bowl of stew down before him. "I have my hands full enough with one patient."

Orophin accepted his food graciously. "I wish I could stay until he is well."

Aisling reached out a hand, placing it over his. "It could take months or longer. But carry in your heart knowing that you will meet again one day. If your duties every allow you away, know that my door will always be open to you. I will not keep him from those who love him."

"Thank you, my lady." He raised their hands and kissed the top of hers.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold chain with a mallorn leaf pendant on the end. He unclasped it before pressing it into her hand, closing her fingers around the still warm metal.

"Take it," he said simply.

"I do not expect payment nor will I accept it," she said trying to shove her hand back towards him.

"Yes, you can. It was given to me by our parents before they sailed. All three sons receiving the same small token. Haldir never wears his, having left it in Lorien for fear of losing it. When he awakens, he will not know you and he is much less likely to trust than I am. Give this to him, so he knows I was here and that I trust you with his life as he should too." Orophin then said something in Elvish that made Aisling blush to the tips of her ears and he chuckled. "Tell him that as well so he knows that you are not a liar or a thief."

"I will." She secured the necklace around her own neck, tucking the pendant into her shirt.

They stayed up at into the night, Orophin telling her stories of Haldir, as if to prepare her for when he would awake up.

The following morning, Orophin departed with a heavy heart. He kissed her on the cheek before taking his leave upon his great grey stallion.

"Take care of him," he said one last time.

"You have my word. We will meet again, son of Lorien."

He gave her a lopsided smile before racing off back to Helm's Deep.

Aisling sighed, leaning against the doorframe, fingering the mallorn leaf. She silently sent a prayer up to the Valar to keep Orophin, Legolas and the rest of their company safe through the dark days that were no doubt in front of them. But for now, she had her purpose and her task. With any luck, the darkness would not touch this place and allow Haldir to heal in peace.

It would be almost a week later when Aisling was awoken suddenly in the middle of the night, but the sounds of moaning and the rustling of the sheets. She sprung up from her makeshift bed by the fire and rushed over to Haldir's side. His fingers gripped the sheet beneath him until his knuckles are turned stark white, his shoulders twisting and turning, his handsome features contorted into a painful grimace.

Aisling rested a hand upon his shoulder, holding him down and still. She ripped the blanket back to make sure he hadn't torn any of his stitches. He hadn't, but some of the skin surrounding the wound which ran from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back, was angry red and white fluid oozing from beneath the fine string. No doubt caused by his struggling.

Despite his very weak state, Aisling marveled at the strength he had to try and shake off her steadying hands. The pain starting to win the battle as she pushed a few strands of blonde hair away from his sweating forehead. She reached for the cup she always had at his bedside that contained his medicine for pain. She poured a little bit into his mouth and messaged his throat until she got him to swallow the whole cup.

After several long moments, he stopped struggling and his breathing became more even again. Aisling let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat back on her heels. She contemplated her next move. He was never allowed to writhe like that again, lest he cause more injury to himself. She noted that his lower body had never moved and it was simply his shoulders that had trembled so violently.

She grabbed her last spare sheet. Taking a knife, cutting the material into three long stripes and braiding them together until it was thick and unrelenting. She laid it over his shoulders, securing each end to the underside of the bed, effectively pinning him down.

"Forgive me," she whispered as she checked his back one more time. Thankfully, he had not broken any of his stitches, but had managed to reopen his wound in a couple of small places. She wiped them clean against before reapplying her salve to keep it moist so the skin wouldn't become too tight.

Even though Aisling had kept him in a healing sleep, these episodes would recur every couple of days for the next month or so. While it worried her that he was suffering so much pain, it was good that he was feeling something. Hopefully, the orc hadn't actually severed anything too important. She had to keep reminding herself, that keeping him tied to the bed was really for his own good.

It was almost seven weeks to the day when Aisling noted a significant difference in him. She had managed to keep his struggling down to a minimum and his back was almost completely closed. His breathing came more even and deep as if his body was in a more natural sleep. She smiled despite herself as she tidied up from breakfast that morning.

"You will untie me this moment, devil woman!" a deep voice rasped from her bed, startling her so severely that her tea cup came crashing to the ground.

She spun around and met the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

She was at his side in an instant, pressing down on his shoulders to get him to stop moving.

"You will stop before you hurt yourself!" she hissed, her pressure not relenting not matter how hard he tried to shake her off.

He was still incredibly weak, she could feel it despite his fighting and he gave up after a few moments.

"What have you done to me?" he pleaded, turning his face from her, burying it into the pillow beneath him, his hands gripping it as if it was his only lifeline.

"I saved you," she whispered as she carefully removed her hands from his back. His muscles were strung so tight, she was afraid he might snap, but she had to keep him calm if she was to help him now.

She hadn't expected him to awake up so suddenly. Granted she had eased off of the sleeping drought, but the vehemence at which he awoken alarmed her. He was not a man to be trifled with, something Orophin had warned her about.

He moaned into the pillow, "It's like fire."

"Then let me help you." She approached him with the cup of his pain medicine as he peaked out of the corner of his eye at her.

"How do I know you do not intend to kill me?"

"If that was my intention, you would already be dead. Now drink!" she pushed the cup against his lips.

He started up at her, his lips pursed together until he realized she wasn't going to move until he followed her orders. He drank the bitter liquid regardless, even if it did kill him at least the pain would end.

He sighed as he settled back down onto his pillow.

"Better?" she asked, crossing her arms, glaring down at him. He just grumbled. "Now, I will only untie you if you promise not to move. I have spent far too much time making sure you don't hurt yourself in your sleep, to have you ruin almost two months of hard work."

He closed his eyes as the pain slowly started to subside, making him lightheaded.

"I promise," he muttered.

Aisling hesitated for a moment, before reaching around and loosening one side of his binds.

"Now, who are you?" she asked as she sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"Do you know how for whom you have cared?" he grumbled again.

"I know who you are, it is important that you do as well. Now, answer my question, who are you?"

"Haldir."

"Correct," she chuckled.

Aisling could almost see his eyes rolling behind his closed eyelids.

"Since I know who I am and you do as well, who are you?"

"Aisling and I have cared for you for the last two months."

Haldir's eye shot open and she was once against struck the pain she saw behind his crystal blue eyes. He coughed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. She fetched him a drink, tipping his head back to help him drink.

"What happened to me?" he finally asked at length.

"You fell," she replied simply, sparing him from the gruesome details for the moment.

"No wonder I feel like I have been trampled by a dozen hors…" he stopped abruptly, his eye glazing over for a moment. He gritted his teeth against something and hissed out a long painful breath.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, resting her hand against his clutched fist.

"I can't feel my legs!" he shouted, his voice echoing off every surface.

Aisling swallowed the lump in her throat. Her worst fear had become reality.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. Haldir's awake! I feel like he is not going to be a very good patient. Let me know what you think! I love to hear from my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 **Warning** : This chapter contains adult content.

 _PART THREE_

He bolted upward, shoving his upper body upon by his hands. His back arched severely since he couldn't get his hips to lift off the bed. He collapsed back down on the bed, clutching his right arm close.

The sounds of his screams were going to haunt Aisling for a long time.

"What have you done to me?" he growled.

Aisling settled herself down on the side of the bed, resting a hand upon his trembling shoulder blades.

"It will be all right," she murmured. "I will get you through this."

"How?" he shouted turning his face to glare at her from behind the pillow. "I can't move my legs!"

"I understand. But that doesn't mean you have lost all function of them. You haven't moved in almost two months; your muscles are straining from lack of movement. You are also not fully healed. The orc blade cut almost to the bone. You are lucky to be alive."

"And I have you to thank for that, don't I?" he asked, making no attempt at hiding his disgust.

"I saved your life. Everyone else had already resigned themselves to your death." She shot up from her place, her hands on her hips. "You do not trust me."

"How can I? Last I remember I was falling down onto a stone rampart overrun with Orcs trying to signal a futile retreat. Next thing I know, I'm here with you and completely incapacitated. Forgive me, if that doesn't instill a lot of confidence."

She reached into her shirt and removed the necklace. Pulling it over her head, she threw it down on the bed beside him. His eye catching the gleaming metal.

"Your brother trusted me!" she shouted before turning on her heel and storming out the front door.

The warm spring air hit her face and she breathe it all in. It was all she could do to keep herself from strangling him.

Haldir was hurt, alone and no doubt afraid. The reasonable part of her mind told her it was only natural for him to want to take it out on her – his only real target. But it still hurt. Hurt to think that after everything she had done for him, he did not trust her.

She growled, running a hand through her hair. It wasn't his fault really and her own judgement of him was clearly clouding her ability to even think straight.

"And why am I naked!"

Her lips twitched for a moment, almost waiting for the moment when he would have noticed. Squaring her shoulders, she returned to the cottage.

He was exactly where she had felt him – sprawled out on his stomach atop the bed, his hands gripping his pillow as if it was the only thing to hold on to. He glared at her from the corner of his eye but refused to meet her gaze.

She stood at the side of his bed, crossing her arms about her chest, glaring down at him. "If you are quite done, I have to give you a full assessment on your condition. If you cooperate there will be a hot meal and a bath at the end of this. If you continue to fight me and accuse me of things I have not done, I will leave you here alone. Understand?"

He groaned with a nod of his head. "Just make it go away."

She sat down beside him. "It is not that easy, Marchwarden. You will have to want to live, to want to fight. Without that, anything I do will be for naught. Now before I start invading your space again, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

He turned his head and slowly held out his hand, the gold chain clutched tightly in his fist.

"Orophin gave this to you. Why?" his voice was still weak and hoarse.

She chuckled. "He obviously knew you would be this way. If it were not for his help and that of Prince Legolas, you would still be in the halls of the dead. Your brother helped me bring you here. He left you in my care, knowing that there would be no one else to help you. He left his necklace in the hopes you would understand his choice."

"Do you think there is hope for me? For me to ever get out of this bed?" The desperation in his voice was unmistakable and Aisling felt her heart clench at his suffering.

"I don't know. Not until I have done your assessment at the very least. You will have to fight for it and I will be here every step of the way if you allow it."

Haldir sighed, the tension in his shoulders easing ever so slightly. "Do what you must as long as you promise dinner at the end of it."

"I promise." She rested her hand over his clutched fist and that too slowly started to relax. "Would you like to wear it?"

He simply nodded. She untangled it from his fingers before slipping it around his neck and securing it in the front.

"Are you ready? I will not lie and tell you that this will not hurt because it will. I have to see exactly how much you can or cannot move and what that damned blade did to your back. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, do try to relax. I'm going to move you around a lot and if there is pain or any feeling, do not hide it. I need to know"

She took his head in her hands, his thumbs lightly grazing over his cheeks as she lightly turned it to gaze into his eyes.

"Any visions problems? Blurriness, sensitivity to light?"

"No."

After making sure he hadn't addled his wits and that there was no residual headaches, she moved on. Pressing her ear to the side of his ribs, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

Haldir subjected himself to whatever crazy notions she had about checking up on him. She looked at the cut in his arm, pleased that it was sufficiently healed. She removed the thin stitches gently, plucking out the thread. She ran her hands all over his arms and hands, down every finger, along the broad expense of his shoulders, down the length of his back and sides.

She checked his wound again. He had tugged at the stitches against with his movement but none at snapped. She removed them as well. The gash from shoulder to waist was healed closed. The skin having fused back together nicely.

"Once I have these out, we might be able to make you more comfortable on your back," she mused as she tugged the last stitch out. "Keep your back straighter for the time being. You will carry this scar for the rest of your life."

She ran her fingertips over the scar and then more firmly on their side, massaging the muscle underneath. Haldir groaned as she worked some of the tightness away from his body. It has been so long since he had felt a woman's touch and even though she was his healer, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

"I think we can roll you over now. Then I might be able to assess the state of your legs." She moved to grasp his shoulder and his hip and flipped him over before he even knew what happened.

He hissed through his teeth as he came to lay on his back as he fought to keep his cloak from falling off the bed. The red fabric balling in his grip, held firmly in place as to not betray how much he had enjoyed her touch.

Her eyes found his face again as he panted for breath, his bare chest heaving and his eyes clutched shut.

"It's alright," she whispered as she trailed his fingers over his shoulders, the hard planes of his chest. The muscles in his stomach quivering as she moved her hand down them to grasp his wrist in her hand.

His free hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Don't," he gasped.

"Relax, I will not hurt you. You should be more pleased to know that this function of your body remains unchanged."

He growled. "I am, but now was not the time for it to…"

"To what? Do what certain parts of the male anatomy are designed to do? How long as it been, Haldir?"

He gritted his teeth and refused to answer as she touched his chest again.

"The sooner you relax, the sooner we might be done with your assessment. So, you either have two choices," she said, keeping her voice calm and even as her thumb drew circles around his tensed wrist. "Either you can trust me enough to let me help you, as confirmation that I am not here to do you harm or you can continue to suffer as I complete my examination. If you can trust me to touch you, you will be able to do so with things not nearly so personal."

She went to remove her hands. The last thing she wanted was to break what little trust he might hold for her, so she backed off, waiting for him to make any sign that he actually wanted her to touch him. The answer was clear the moment she tried to remove her hand from his. His grasp didn't not relent. He opened his eyes, the passion he felt raging behind them as he finally let go, pressing the hand she had on his chest closer.

"Forty-five years," he whispered.

He led her hand underneath the cloak, wrapping her slender fingers around him. He hissed at the sensation of having another touch his most sensitive flesh.

Aisling marveled at the feeling of him in her hand – hot and hard. He guided her hand for a few moments, showing her how he wanted to be touched, before his hand fell away and a loud groan echoed from his throat.

She stroked his entire length, slow at first but increasing in speed. He grabbed hold of the hand that was lightly stroking his chest and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips of each of her fingers as his eyes connected with hers again. His tongue peaked out to lightly lick the palm.

With a sudden tug on her arm, he pulled her down beside him, his lips crushing against her. Her gasp of surprise allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her more deeply as her hand stroked him hard.

She surprised herself by responding to his kiss. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, fore he was a rather good looking man. But she had to remember that he was also her patient and once he was well, he would be going home.

However, she couldn't even think about that at the moment, not with the way he was kissing her or the way his fingertips lightly grazed over her ear points earning him a moan of her own.

The muscles in his body tightened as he neared completion, groaning into her mouth as he spilled himself into her hand and onto his stomach. She felt something jerk against her hand and she caught herself smiling into his lips.

"Your thigh twitched," she murmured as she pulled her head away.

"What?" Haldir asked slowly, every part of his body suddenly feeling like mush.

"Your thigh twitched," she repeated, looking down into his eyes. "It's a good thing. It means that your legs around totally dead."

"So, I might yet walk?" He seized a loose piece of her hair and wrapped it around his fingers.

"There is hope for you yet."

Haldir sighed in relief, his head settling further into the pillow. He released her when she tried to move away. This time he didn't protest as she grabbed a cloth to wipe down his body. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed.

"Forty-five years huh?" she chuckled, as she pulled his cloak up and tucked it under his armpits. She moved to the foot of the bed, and pushed it up to his knees.

Haldir shook his head. "When you are away from home as much as I am, it is hard to form attachments."

"That just be difficult for you."

"It can get lonely."

She ran her finger from his heel to his toes, noticing how they curled. She grinned brightly.

"Did you feel that?!" She exclaimed.

"No. Why?" He lifted his head to peer down at her.

She repeated the motion and he watched as his toes moved.

"Thank the Valar! What does that mean?"

"It means that with a lot of hard work, you might just walk again. That the numbness you feel right now will hopefully be only temporary."

Haldir smiled as his head fell back and he laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! As well as everyone who has left reviews. They mean more to me than you know. It's a great feeling to know that readers like your story and your characters as much as you do. Please feel free to continue to leave feedback or even send me a message. I'm always looking to improve my writing or my story. So, I'm open to thoughts and ideas. Sorry, I took so long to get this up, life has me super crazy at the moment, but thank you again for all your support and I look forward to hearing from you.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 _PART FOUR_

"A little help would be appreciated," he muttered as he glared up at her.

Aisling crossed her arms about her chest and tapped her foot, staring down at his sprawled figure on the wooden floor.

"Oh, I think you have helped yourself just fine," she said as she stepped over him. She placed her basket on the small table before turning back to him.

Haldir felt intensely foolish, but he wasn't going to let it show. He was a grown elf after all and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, despite ending up face first on the ground.

"I thought I…" He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"You thought what? Hmm? That you would miraculously stand on your own? That the muscles in your legs which have shriveled up into next to nothing would suddenly decide to hold your weight?" Her voice grew louder as she drew closer. "You are extremely lucky you didn't snap a bone, otherwise we would be back to the beginning and the last month of hard work would have been for nothing."

"And what have we accomplished in a month?" he yelled back, his frustration getting the better of him. "I am not better than when I first woke up!"

"Then you are as blind as you are stupid."

Aisling left him where he was. If he was so insistent on helping himself than he was going to have to. She had spent the better part of the last three weeks trying to get through that thick head of his that he couldn't and shouldn't be doing anything by himself, let alone trying to get out of bed. She knew it wounded his pride to have to ask for help for every little thing of every single day. It was clearly something he had simply not gotten used to yet.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Haldir asked, as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He growled in frustration. He knew it was his own damn fault he ended up sprawled all over the floor, but she couldn't possibly leave him that way.

"Since you so clearly think you don't need me, figure it out yourself," she huffed as she started to put away the contents of her basket from her trip to the market. "I left you for four hours so that we could have more supplies and obviously in that time you decided to get yourself into this situation. I will leave you to get yourself out of it."

"Wretched woman," Haldir muttered angrily.

Aisling felt her heart tighten in her chest. That hurt. Especially after everything she had done for him. She knew he was grateful for not being dead, but sometimes it wasn't enough. She had to make him want it. And as she watched him struggled to flip over onto his back from the corner of her, she knew he did.

It became more evident with each passing day. There were days where they got along fabulously and Aisling was able to help him. But then there were other days where he didn't want to do anything. It was a constant struggle of wills between the two but somehow, they made it work.

It didn't help that Haldir kept wanted to kiss her again. Even with her devilish hands, she hadn't tried to touch him again, nor would he ever dare to ask. He knew she was innocent, he felt it in her kiss, but it didn't stop him from wanted to do it again. But he had to forcing kissing out of his mind and try to focus on getting off the floor and proving her wrong. He could do something for himself.

The sweat began to collect on Haldir's brow as he tried to force himself from his stomach to his back. If he managed to accomplish that, then he would be able to push himself up onto his arms to scoot over to the bed and push himself back up. He had recovered much of the strength of his upper body, using his arms and his shoulders as much as he could to help him move. But getting himself off the floor was easier said than done though, because every time he tried to roll, he twisted his back, sending shockwaves of pain through his entire body.

He was determined to not let this weakness show. Whether or not she realized it, Aisling issued a challenge and he was one to back down from a challenge.

However, after about fifteen minutes of struggling, he stopped. His fists hitting the floor with enough force to make them shake.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't break my floor," Aisling commented, setting a plate down in his place at the table. She filled it with bread, meat and fruit.

Haldir gritted his teeth as his stomach gurgled. She was tempting him with food, and food was always good motivation. He thought about his situation for a long hard moment before deciding that getting back to the bed was not going to get him to the food.

He leaned up on his elbows and used them to shimmy himself across the floor like a snake. He gripped the seat of the chair and the side of the table to pull himself up. As soon as he got himself onto the small wooden chair, he grabbed his piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth triumphantly.

"Now, was that so difficult?" Aisling asked as she poured him a glass of wine.

What he muttered under his breath made Aisling's ears turn pink.

"Thank you for lunch," he finally said once he was done eating, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on top of it. A gesture that was becoming extremely familiar. Though he would have much preferred to kiss her lips.

"Food is the only thing that seems to keep you motivated," Aisling commented as she began to clean up the dishes.

"While I am grateful for your food, nothing compares to the food back home."

Aisling chuckled. "Nothing ever does, does it? This is what I have grown accustomed to, but when my father and I travelled together, he would introduce me to a wide array of different things. What was your favorite from home?"

Haldir thought on it for a moment and when he went to answer, he was startled by a different voice that answered.

"Pastries filled with peaches and cream," the masculine voice laughed.

Aisling ducked behind the table, as Haldir grabbed the bread knife, both starting at the golden head that had popped into the window.

Haldir frowned as he regarded the figure even as his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

"Rumil?" he asked slowly even as the figure nodded.

"I am pleased you haven't forgotten me."

Haldir reached under the table, seized Aisling's arm to pull her up.

"Fear not," he started. "It is my brother."

Aisling swallowed hard on the lump that had built up in her throat.

"Forgive me, lady, for startling you," Rumil begin, still leaning on the window ledge. "I left my horse some distance back and wishing to travel on foot. It seems I was much too quiet on my approach."

"Or sticking your head in a window as opposed to knocking on the door like normal people," Aisling said under her breath as she righted herself.

Rumil laughed even as she went to let him in.

"I heard Haldir's voice and had to see with him with my own eyes."

"Don't look too hard, brother," Haldir responded.

Rumil simply shook his head, dropping his bag by the door. He was across the room in a few steps and seized his elder brother in a tight embrace. Haldir held him close, thumping a hand against his back even as Rumil's shoulders began to shake.

"I don't even know how you could look at me," Rumil muttered into Haldir's chest. "Or even dare embrace me."

"You are my brother," Haldir whispered.

"But I left you there!" Rumil cried out as he looked into Haldir's face. "I left you in that dark horrible place, thinking you were dead. I was the one who had to inform the Lord and Lady of your passing. Thinking I had lost you, broke my heart."

Haldir seized Rumil's face in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheeks, looking into the face of his youngest brother. The brother he had practically raised.

Aisling quietly moved to the other side of the cottage, busing herself with tidying up that side of the room. She thought to leave the house all together, to allow the brothers the time they needed to reconnect, but thought better of it. In case, Haldir needed her.

"I'm here now, brother and nothing will ever take me from you again." Haldir kissed the young elf's forehead.

"When Orophin returned, and told me otherwise, I didn't want to believe him. I didn't believe him. It hurt too much. I wanted to come sooner, to see you with my own eyes."

"But war got in the way. I understand. Though, I'm surprised the Lady gave you leave to come here at all."

Rumil frowned. "Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?" Haldir asked, feeling mildly stupid that he didn't even know what had happened in the world.

"The Halfling succeeded. The Ring is gone. Aragorn is King. The Lady threw down the walls of Dol Guldur. It's over."

"It's over," Haldir repeated slowly, placing a hand to his chest. All the air feeling like it had been sucked out of his body.

Aisling's knees shook at the news and she sank down onto the bed, staring back at the two brothers. Haldir held his hand out towards her and she quickly moved to his side, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he laid his on top of hers. He encouraged Rumil to take the other chair at the table.

"Tell us everything."

The sun was beginning to set by the time that Rumil was done with his tale. He told them about all the battles, the fighting and continued death. But also, the hope and triumph that came when they all realized that goodness and light had prevailed once more.

"We are finally at peace," Rumil concluded his story. "The Lady finally allowed me to leave, knowing that our borders are once again safe under her magic. I had to see you for myself. Orophin wanted to accompany me as well, but since you are not there, someone still has to watch the northern fences. A position Orophin has yet to get used to."

Haldir chuckled with a shake of his head. "Taking my job, now is he?"

"Not willingly, I assure you. I brought you some things. Comforts from home. Though, I hope you would return with me." Rumil's voice remained hopeful.

Home. The idea of returning to Lorien weighted heavily on Haldir's heart. He would love to see those woods again. But not yet. He was not ready to go back. He felt Aisling's hand tighten on his shoulder and he knew she was telling him he wasn't ready either.

"Not yet." Was Haldir's simply answer.

"Are you not well?" the anxiety returning to Rumil's tone. "You appear hale to me."

Haldir sighed as he rubbed a hand against his thigh.

"I can't feel my legs."

Rumil sucked in a breath through his teeth but said nothing.

"I haven't moved from this chair, because I can't."

"Yes, you can," Aisling interjected.

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Crawling on my stomach like a worm doesn't count."

"That would be something I would have to see for myself," Rumil commented, before turning his gaze to Aisling. "But he will be well?"

"He is well," she said simply before asking if anyone wanted anything to eat and how long Rumil intended on staying.

"A day or two, lady if that is acceptable. I cannot stay away for long nor do I wish to inconvenience you."

"It will do him well to have you here," Aisling remarked as she started to prepare dinner. "But to more fully answer your question. Your brother is well. His body has significantly healed in the time he has been under my care. He slowly regains his strength every day. We are still working on the functionality of his legs, but that is something that will continue to take a remarkable amount of work."

"She's convinced I'll walk," Haldir interjected as he took the bottle of wine Aisling had set on the table and served them all.

Rumil took his cup and stared into for a moment.

"Do you not believe you can?" he asked slowly.

"It's not about believing," Aisling said, tossing cut potatoes into the pot on the hearth. "The more content he becomes at not wanting to move, the less likely he will be able to."

"Is that why you left me on the floor?"

"Yes."

Rumil almost choked on his wine. "Do I even want to ask?"

Haldir shook his head. "I do want to walk. I want to feel like I am my own man again. Rumil can tell you, I was always the one taking care of others. This is hard for me."

Aisling whipped around and stared at him with her mouth open. "Is the great Haldir of Lorien finally admitting to a weakness? I'm shocked."

Haldir grumbled. "Don't get used to it."

"Maybe while he's here, your brother can reacquaint you with your manners."

"He can be quite irritable, lady," Rumil offered.

Haldir whacked his brother's arm before pointing a finger at him. "You will mind your own business. Now, while we wait for supper, why don't you show me what you brought."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First I would like to thank: _Tanner Clark, TheWeightofUs, Guest, Emzy2k11, Rakuen91 & lovelifebeyourself_ for leaving reviews on the last chapter. And to the 76 (!) people who have added this story to their alert list. I'm grateful for every one of you. I'm so glad everyone is loving this story as much as I am. Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it. Or if there is any questions, comments or suggestions! I'm always open.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 _PART FIVE_

The warm afternoon air was a welcome change to the close confines of the cottage. Haldir was thankful for the sun and the fresh air as he laid on the blanket in the grass. He had his sketchpad and pencils before him (one of the gifts Rumil had brought) and one of Aisling's little grey rabbits nestled in the crook of his elbow. He patted the bunny on the head and lightly felt one of its floppy ears.

"Daisy seems to like you," Aisling commented as she came to sit down beside him. "The soup is on the fire for dinner tonight and Rumil should return from the village within an hour."

The bunny licked one of his fingers, which made him smile. "I always like animals. I didn't know you had so many rabbits, until you started bringing them in the house the other day."

Aisling shrugged as she tilted her head up to the sky. "You never asked. I had to have something keep me company when I am alone here. Rabbits are good company and they seem to like you. I didn't want to bring them in right when you woke up, just in case you didn't like them."

"I'm glad for the company when you can't be around. But have you never thought of moving to a village?"

She made a face and he laughed. "I'm too Elven for most humans, and too human for most elves. I don't really fit in anywhere. Besides, I like it here with my rabbits. "

"It is very peaceful."

"Especially since your brother isn't here for the moment!" Aisling teased.

Rumil was rather boisterous but Aisling had been grateful for the extra set of hands around the house, the last couple of days. Haldir had made more progress in two days with his brother's presence than he had the entire time he had been awake. It surprised Aisling at first, but soon she realized, Rumil gave Haldir something to strive for. It became more apparently clear that Haldir wanted to go home. He wanted to return to his forest. And the only way he was going to get there was by first relearning how to walk.

He still couldn't walk, but the feeling and control had returned to his hips. It made rolling over that much easier. It was a first step. Even that morning, Rumil had talked with Aisling at length about trying to fashion something for Haldir to try and stand a little bit. Aisling admitted that the idea had merit and Rumil was more an eager to try it. So, he had gone off to the nearby village to get what he needed as well some previsions for when he did have to return home.

"I'm glad he's stayed. He will no doubt here about his tardiness from Lord Celeborn when he arrives home, but it will be worth it."

Aisling peeked over his arm to see what he was working on. "Or are you just happy he brought you some things you keep you better amused?"

"I'm grateful for a new set of clothes! The paper and pencils are nice though."

"I could have gotten you something," Aisling offered.

"I didn't want to bother you more than I always am."

She rested her hand on his arm. "You are not a bother to me."

"Sometimes I feel like a burden…" Haldir began, but Aisling pressed a finger to his lips.

"And you are not a burden. I found you, remember? I brought you here. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to save you. And every time you get strong, the more I know it was worth it. You will be the warrior you once were again. I know it seems hard and difficult right now, but you are stronger today than you were yesterday and tomorrow you will be even better. Trust me and trust this process. You will make it back to Lorien."

Haldir sighed as he rested his head against his folded arms as he gazed up in her face, the light making her hair appear more red. But would Lorien feel the same without her there? He wondered more to himself, shocked the thought even crossed his mind. It wasn't until that moment did he realize how much he needed her. Even if he did learn to walk again. They had become friends, very close friends. Excluding the time he had been asleep, he had spent the last four weeks in her nearly constant company.

"Yes, Lorien," he muttered. He scooped the bunny out of his arm before he set it down in Aisling's lap. He pushed himself up and over to sit up, his legs stretched out before him. He grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it to a new page. He took a clean pencil. "Don't move."

"Haldir, what are you doing?" she asked, even if she didn't move exact to pat Daisy on the head.

"Capturing this moment."

Aisling made a humming noise in the back of her throat but said no more. She let Haldir work, occasionally trying to peak out of the corner of her eye. Otherwise, she simply petted Daisy and enjoying the warm afternoon sun.

After what felt like forever, Haldir finally muttered, "Almost done."

He signed his name at the bottom of the page with a flourish, before keeping the pad close to his chest.

"Can I see what you have been working on now?" Aisling asked, scooting closer and trying to look around his hands.

"Just promise you won't judge me too harshly. It has been a long time."

"I promise!"

After a moment's hesitation, he finally flipped the pad around and Aisling was greeted with her own likeness.

"Oh, Haldir!"

It was as if she were looking at her own reflection, he had captured her so exactly. Everything from the wisps of hair that escaped her braid to the two small birthmarks below her right eye. Even Daisy situated in her lap. She looked young, younger than she felt, and beautiful. She never imaged herself looking that way, but this was obviously the way he saw her.

"Do you like it?" he asked reluctantly even as her eyes continued to take in the image.

"Like it? Haldir, I have never seen it's equal. You have a talent."

Haldir shrugged slowly as he put his pencil away and laid the picture out on the blanket before them. He leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the sky,

"It was a distraction I picked up from my years on the border. It got boring and lonely sometimes, sitting in a tree by yourself for days on end. I found that this relaxed me and kept my hands busy. I drew everything in those days – the trees and animals around me. Then the faces I remembered – my parents, fallen brothers in arms – so even they would not be forgotten. Rumil knows, obviously, but it is not something I share with many people."

"It is a wonderful skill to have and something you shouldn't be ashamed of."

Haldir shook his head. "I'm not ashamed. Art is highly valued by my people and something we are all encouraged to divulge in. I simply never thought myself good enough."

Aisling knew that feeling. She reached out and touched his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"You are good enough. At least in my eyes."

Haldir turned his head to press a light kiss to the palm of her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You can keep it if you want."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. If it would please you."

"Very much."

He held her hand in place even as she tried to pull it away. He kissed her palm again and then the inside of her wrist. He could feel her pulse fluttering against his lips.

"I'm happy when we can be like this," he whispered against her skin.

"Not fighting?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.

His face was suddenly close to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he trailed his nose up the side of her neck, leaving the smallest of kisses behind her ear. There was an audible gasp when he flicked his tongue over the small point of his ear.

She placed her hands on his chest, trailing them up his shoulders to burying her fingers in his long silver hair. She saw the battle that raged in her heart reflected in the startling blue of his eyes. She wanted him to kiss her again like he had all those weeks ago. To feel the hard plains of his chest pressed up against hers. To be held in his arms. To know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He lightly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, making a shiver run down her spine.

But he was not hers to keep.

Even as her head yelled at her to put as much space between them as she could, the hot press of his mouth against her neck had her leaning in for more. His name a sigh on her lips.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he slid an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Kiss me."

Haldir did not have to be told twice. He sealed their lips together, stealing the air from her lungs. He nibbled on her lower lip making her gasp as her tongue peaked out to tentatively touch his. He groaned, pulling her closer until their heaving chests met. He buried a hand in her hair, cradling her head in his hand.

Sweet Eru! He could have sat there all day kissing her, savoring her sweetness and her innocence. Feeling her pressed tightly against his body, her fingers touching his ears.

He tore his mouth away when they both became too desperate for air, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He filled his lungs with her scent of lavender soap and honey.

The thundering sound of approaching horsehooves was enough to startle them both. The weight of the situation finally settling into Aisling's heart.

She shouldn't have let Haldir kiss her.

She cleared her throat, pulling away so suddenly and surging to her feet that Haldir didn't have a chance to grab her. She took a couple of steps back, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Aisling," he murmured as he tried to push himself up onto his hands like he wanted to stand, but only fell back down.

"Your brother returns," she said as she leaned down to scoop Daisy, who had made herelf comfortable in the nearby grass. "And I should check on supper."

Bringing the bunny with her, she disappeared into the house before Haldir could get a single word out. He growled, falling back onto the blanket and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Don't look quite so miserable, brother," Rumil comment as he swung down from his horse and gather his purchases. He patted the grey stallion, before setting him loose, knowing he would come when called.

"What in in the Arda did you get?" Haldir asked as Rumil dumped his bags down beside him and settled down on the blanket.

"Don't change the subject," Rumil said. "I'm not blind. Are your attempts at wooing getting rather rusty?"

Haldir punched him non-too-softly in the arm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You were never one to talk about anything. But this is a new day and a different Haldir. I might have only been here for two days, but I see the way you look at her and she you. What is there to fight? You two are clearly attracted to one another."

"That's not the point, brother."

"Even enlighten me."

Haldir growled as he wiped a hand over his face. "It is not that simple."

"Nothing ever is with you, is it?" Rumil chuckled even as Haldir sent him a scathing look.

"She's afraid. I can feel it and I don't know why."

"Have you tried asking her about it?"

"Now that would be too easy!"

"You could also just tell her how you feel."

Haldir simply rolled his eyes, even as he wondered what she could possibly doing inside the house. He knew she could hear them since they were so close.

Even several long minutes after Rumil's return, Aisling was still pressed up against the inside of the door. She had slid down until she was seated on the floor. Daisy clutched close to her chest, the little bunny twitching her nose.

She knew they were talking about her, even as she tried to make the thundering in her chest subside. But she couldn't understand a single word of it and that frustrated her to no end. She considered herself quite fluent in Elvish since it was the only language her father ever directly spoke to her. But the combination of the strange southern dialect in which the brothers spoke and their rapid speech made it completely impossible to understand.

Daisy had managed to wiggle free and Aisling simply watched her hop over to the small rug by the hearth and flop down contently.

To be as worry-free as a bunny, Aisling thought as she slowly pushed herself off the floor. She smoothed back her hair and quickly redid her braid.

She was going to push Haldir and that infernal kiss out of her mind for as long as she could. She had enjoyed it far too much and she couldn't allow that.

Haldir was going to walk again, if she had anything to do with it. And when he could walk, he would leave. And when he left, she would still be there by herself in her little cottage with nothing but her animals and the memories.

The thought of him leaving sent a pain straight to her heart and she rubbed a hand against her breast as she tended to her soup. She was going to have to prepare herself for that day and not let him wheedle his way any closer to her – for both their sakes.

There was a small knock on the door before Rumil eased it open and stuck his head inside.

"I brought you a couple of things from the village," he said as he slipped inside.

He offered her the rather large bag he carried.

"Thank you, Rumil. Though it really isn't necessary." She took the bag from him and set it down on the table.

"Go on. Open it. I do hope you like them. It is just a small thank you for all you have done for my brother."

She hesitated at the strings of the bag. "I told Orophin that payment was not necessary. I don't heal people for their money."

"It's not payment. It's a few small things I noticed you were in need of here."

Aisling sighed before she finally opened the bag. First she pulled out a long swath of a sturdy dark green clothe – enough to make at least two new dresses – next, at least a dozen new candle sticks, a small bag of sugar cubes and lastly, at the bottom of the bag was a rather large wooden box. She pulled the bag away from it before lifting the lid and gasping.

She stared up at Rumil with wide eyes as she muttered, "I really cannot expect this."

"Yes, you can. Do you like it? I had heard you broke one of your cups when Haldir awoke, so I thought you replace it.

Aisling ran her fingers over the gorgeous white teapot, painted with small blue and purple flowers, nestled in clothe of the box. It was a whole set, she realized as she pulled the pot out with four cups, a small pitcher for cream and a bowl for sugar.

"It is beautiful. Really, I have never seen anything like it." She set the pot back down. "Though, it was hardly necessary to buy me a whole new set when I'm only missing one cup."

Rumil smiled. "Then it wouldn't match, and we can't have that now, can we? Besides, I saw it and instantly thought it something you would like. Pretty, but practical."

"Yes. Thank you so much, Rumil. I will always think of you when I use it. Now, did you just leave Haldir outside?"

"He wanted to enjoy the sunshine for as long as he could."

Or avoid me, she thought, the idea leaving as soon as it was gone. She shook her head as she put away her gifts.

"I suppose he would. Without you here, I'm not sure I would have been able to get him outside on my own. I moved the bed the other week, so he would be closer to the window so he could have more fresh air and light, but it's not really the same, is it?"

"Not really," Rumil commented as he settled down on one of the kitchen chairs. Daisy immediately hopped over to him and he settled her into his lap. "I also got supplies to start working on those walking sticks for him. Those might help as well."

"I do hope so. I feel bad, having him cooped up in here all day."

"Sometimes things like that cannot be avoided. He enjoys the time he spends with you."

Aisling's hand stilled from where she was stirring her soup. She covered her hesitation with a laugh. She set her spoon aside and took the chair opposite him.

"I'm the only company he has, aside from the rabbits now that I bring them inside to keep him occupied."

"Oh, I dare think it is more than that."

"Is there something you are getting at, Rumil?"

Rumil shrugged. "Not particularly. Haldir is not one to open up to many people besides family and I have not seen him with anyone else the way he is with you. And I've known him for my entire two thousand years of existence. Just be careful, for both your sakes. I wouldn't want to see either of you hurt. Haldir is very good at hiding what he feels."

"I am his healer, Rumil and nothing more."

"So, the embrace I witnessed was nothing?" He asked, arching up a brow.

Aisling thought she might stop breathing. Rumil reached across the table and grabbed hold of her hand, that she didn't realize was shaking.

"Don't worry yourself," he continued. "I didn't tell Haldir I saw."

"Does it matter? I know that if he could, when you leave, he would go with you."

"Are you so sure? Is there really nothing between you two that would keep him with you?"

"He is not mine to keep!" She shoved away from the table and walked over to the other side of the small space. "Even if there was, I would not keep him from his family, his friends, his home, his forest. When he can walk, he will walk out of my life like all my patients have and I will be grateful knowing I have done everything I could for him. He will not be any different."

"I will push you no further," Rumil remarked. "But know that leaving might be a lot harder on the both of you than either is willing to admit right now."

Aisling wrapped her arms around herself as Rumil's words rolled over in her mind, as much as she didn't really want to think about it anymore.

"I'll keep that in mind," she finally admitted. She righted herself and with a heavy sigh, turned back to the table. "Do you think Haldir would like afternoon tea outside today?"

Rumil knew she was trying to change the subject, but nodded his head in agreement.

"You can show him your new tea set!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First I would like to thank: _Leia-san, Tanner Clark, Guest, Emzy2k11, and FluentInBullshit_ for leaving reviews on the last chapter. Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it. Or if there is any questions, comments or suggestions! I'm always open. Sorry it took so long to get this up, the last week has been crazy busy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

 _PART SIX_

Rumil stayed for two more days before he could not put off his departure any longer. He had stayed twice as long as he intended but was grateful for the time he was able to spend with his brother.

Haldir didn't want to see him go, but knew that unlike him at the moment, Rumil still had duties in Lorien that had to be fore filled. He even let himself wonder as to his own position if he were ever to return. The Lady would never take it from him, he was sure of that, especially after this last battle. His life had always been in dedication to his Lord and Lady and to his realm. That he knew was never going to change. However, it all depended on if his position would still be there.

Shifting the walking sticks under his arms, Haldir embraced his brother tightly, thumping a hand on his back.

"Don't act like you will never see me again," Rumil joked as he returned the embrace. "You know that if you let me, I would find a way to take you with me now."

"Not yet," Haldir murmured. "If not for my legs, then for her."

Rumil caught sight of Aisling leaning against the door to her cottage. He reached into the pocket in his vest and pressed a small leather pouch into Haldir's hand.

"I got this in the village as a joke, but it seems you might actually be in need of them," Rumil whispered.

Haldir nodded, slipping it away.

"Thank you, brother. For everything."

Rumil leaned in closer. "And you better have her with you when you return."

Haldir chuckled with a shake of his head and whacked Rumil's arm. "For once, I might actually listen to you."

"Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?" Rumil asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "I didn't think you were capable of that."

"As you noted the other day, I am not the same person I was. Practically dying as given me a new perspective on life. For as old as I am, there are things I have not done, things I have wanted for so long but have denied myself for one reason or another. I cannot do that anymore."

"I'm glad to see that you now realize there is more to life than simply fighting."

"Being a warrior is who I am and that will not change. But now since I can no longer be that person, I have to be different. I have had to change. I always relied on no one but myself, but I cannot do that anymore. I have needed you these few days past as I have needed her these last few months. I can no longer imagine going back to the life I had. Nor do I think that I want to."

Rumil smiled as he gave Haldir's shoulders a hearty shake. "It seems like Lorien's cold distant Marchwarden does indeed have a heart. Something I knew was in you somewhere, dear brother. If this is meant to be, I do not doubt for one second that you will see it through."

"Safe travels, brother, until we meet again."

Rumil patted his shoulder one last time before taking to his horse.

Aisling waved him off from her place by the door. He had already bidden her farewell and she waited to make sure Haldir made it back to the house in one piece. She was grateful for Rumil's presence over the last couple of days and everything he had done for his brother. The walking sticks were the biggest thing he could have done. Haldir could actually get up on his own and move around at least a little bit. It gave him more of a sense of freedom, which Aisling was happy he could have.

But that didn't mean she didn't stop worrying. As opposed to worrying about his immobility, she was concerned that he would overexert himself.

As best as he could, he hobbled over to her side and she unconsciously wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady. They watched until Rumil was out of sight.

Haldir heaved a heavy sigh.

"You miss him already," Aisling commented.

"Orophin and I are closer in age and we grew up with each other as companions. Rumil changed all that. I was practically grown by the time he was born, our mother missing the presence of an elfing. Our father was also a Marchwarden and was always away from home. He looked up to me as an example. Even after our parents sailed, I was left to look after him to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble."

Aisling hummed low in her throat. "It must be nice to have siblings though. Once my parents were gone, there was no one else."

"It must have been very lonely," Haldir said, lightly touching her cheek.

"For the first decade after my father's passing, I didn't know what to do with myself. But I ultimately decided there was no better thing to do with my life than to honor his. So, I continued to travel to heal. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't be either."

She helped him into the house and over to his bed. He fell back against his pillow and Aisling chuckled as she lifted up his legs.

"Thank you," he muttered as he pushed himself to sit upright. "It is nice to be able to move, but it takes a lot of effort."

"It does, and don't try to do too much too fast. Otherwise other parts of your body might start to strain and we can't have that. Do you need anything?"

He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Sit with me, please."

Aisling perched herself on the edge of the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence for several moments. She could see all the questions he had swimming in his eyes, but wait for him to speak first.

"Are you like this with all your patients?" he finally asked.

"Like what? Caring? Of course, what healer isn't."

"Not like that, but…" he stopped, licking his lower lip. "You said if I wasn't here, you wouldn't be either."

She thought about what he meant before replying, "You are the first patient I've had who I have allowed in my home. I usually stay with them. However, I was not going to let you stay in Helm's Deep with Men who do not understand Elves or Elvish medicine. And Lorien was too far away."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

Aisling tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her.

"It was closest and most convenient."

Haldir tilted his head to one side. "Don't lie to me now."

She let out a shattered breath and racked her free hand through her hair.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were worth saving. I was determined to save you. When Prince Legolas almost stopped me in the hall of the dead that night, I knew in my heart that it would have been wrong. You were meant to live, Haldir and I was meant to save you. It is the only thing I have ever been sure of. Legolas and Orophin brought you here without so much as a hesitation, trusting me with your life even though they barely knew me. When you walk again, you will be my greatest achievement. And I will never forget you."

"Would you stay here, if I were to leave?"

Aisling simply shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I will do next. I usually don't, anyway. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Something stirred in Haldir's heart and he find himself speaking words out loud that he had long held back.

"Then come with me."

"Haldir…"

"Come with me to Lorien."

She let out a nervous chuckle to hide the surprise and shock that she felt. "By then, you will no longer be in need of a healer."

Haldir slowly raised her hand to his lips, kissing the top of it reverently. "Not as my healer. I have come to care for you, Aisling. More than I had ever thought possible. I want you to come with me. I want you by my side."

"Haldir, I…" she started, but was stopped by his finger to her lips.

"Do not give your answer right now. I know what I ask is a lot for you. You are used to being alone, hiding away from the world. All I ask right now, is that you give me a chance. To show you that I do care for you more than just as my healer, but as my friend, as the woman who has caught me in her snare."

"I didn't mean to."

He lightly caressed her cheek and fought a grin when she leaned into his touch. "You didn't have to. You have become my light, my reason for fighting every day. I want to walk not so I can walk out of your life, but so I can stay in it. So, I can go wherever you go."

He held his arms open for her and after the briefest of hesitations, she slipped into them. She laid her hand on his chest, over his beating heart, her head tucked comfortable under his chin. He wrapped her in his embrace, feeling her closeness and her warmth.

Aisling didn't know if she was going to be sick or if she was going to cry. He wanted her and it was more than her heart could take. Part of her mind told her to fight it, that she wasn't nearly worthy enough of him or his attention. She had been alone for so long, she no longer knew what this feeling of closeness meant.

Haldir felt the wetness on the front of his shirt before even she started to tremble. He gently eased away, tipping her face up to look down into her starting green eyes, moist with tears.

"Do not cry," he whispered, his lips lightly touching her forehead, her nose and her cheeks.

"I have been alone for over a hundred and fifty years," she muttered, turning her face into his chest again. "I never thought I would ever find someone who could care for me again. Not since my father's passing."

"You no longer have to be alone."

"When I brought you here, I never would have imagined this happening. I didn't mean for it, nor did I want it to happen, but it has. And I don't think I could ever make it go away."

He rubbed his hand across her back, tightening his hold on her. Not ever wanting to let go.

"What happened?"

If it weren't for his Elven hearing, he might have missed her muffled words against his shirt.

"I have fallen in love with you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get something done and out there. Let me know what you think! Feelings are being expressed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it. Or if there is any questions, comments or suggestions! I'm always open.

I also wanted to take a moment to thank my commenters:

 **\- Emzy2k11 & FluentInBullshit** – Thank you for your comments. Hopefully you like this next one.

 **\- Aistacaniel** – Thank you for your kind words! It always makes me happy when a die-hard fan loves my original characters as well as the preexisting ones. I had hoped to do Haldir justice because I find him to be an intriguing character and there is so many directions someone could take him. As for the Fellowship, we've seen Legolas and there is a chance some of the others could pop up. We'll have to wait and see!

 **\- Mika** – I love rambling! Please ramble on, lol. I'm so glad you like Aisling and think she fits well into Middle-Earth, that is something I was really hoping to achieve. As for Aisling's abilities and her father's history, we will be seeing more of that soon! Hopefully, it will answer some of your questions. If not, let me know and I will try to clarify. I haven't delved too deeply into those things for the moment and you will see why. Oh, and I love Aislir! Who knew they would get a ship name! That makes me so excited.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

* * *

 _PART SEVEN_

Aisling sighed with a shake of her head as she adjusted the basket on her arm. Bending down, she plucked up whole bunches of white flowers and their leaves, stashing them away. She glanced over her shoulder at Haldir as he hobbled along behind her.

Nothing short of threatening to tie him back to the bed was going to deter Haldir from going with her. Even with the threat, he was determined to accompany her. Aisling knew he wanted to get out of the house, to see more of the countryside. But allowing him to travel even fifteen minutes from the house, seemed too far for her taste.

After a while, he settled himself into the grass, watching her as she filled her basket.

"What is all this for?" he asked as she set the basket down before settling down beside him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She pointed to the various greenery as she explained. "The white and yellow ones are for the tea you like so much, and the greens are athelas or kingsfoil, which I'm sure you're familiar with. These are my favorite though." She took a wide green leaf and crushing it between her fingers brought it up to his nose.

Haldir sniffed hesitantly for a moment, not really knowing what to expect. But the scent was pleasant and clean though strong.

"What is it?" he asked as she popped the leaf into her mouth and started to chew on it.

She offered one to him and he caught it with his teeth. Aisling watched him expectantly as he began to chew on it and she could see his face light up.

"Mint. It's great for calming an upset stomach or when made into a paste for smoothing sore muscles. I'm sure after this little expedition, you will be needing it. I haven't been able to find it for a while. So, I'm very happy I have."

"Why don't you take some back with us, to plant in your garden. Then you can have it always."

She carefully spit out the leaf before giving him a big smile. "I like the way you think, Marchwarden."

Aisling lightly kissed him on the cheek before rising to find the plant again and dig a small piece of it up.

Since the day of Rumil's departure, they hadn't talked anymore about what transpired between them. There was no more talk of leaving, either alone or together. In fact, it had taken almost three whole days before Aisling could even bare to try talking to him again aside from the required inquiries of the day. Haldir had been patient with her in those days, not pressing any more than he should. Holding her hand when he could, but he didn't question her further about her feelings, nor did he offer anymore of his own.

She couldn't believe that she had told him she loved him. Her father would have been so disappointed. The first rule he ever taught her about healing was to not become too attached. And how more attached than in love could one get? She hated herself for it. Suddenly how vulnerable it made her feel.

If the kiss Haldir had given her after her disclosure meant anything, it meant that he felt the same way. But he didn't put it into words. And that made Aisling doubt herself, doubt her feelings and her growing attachment to him. He had said he wanted her with him, but what did that mean for them? Him still a very wounded warrior, whose military calling was still in question and her. Sometimes more human than elf and a self-imposed recluse, who hadn't known any kind of serious company in a century and a half.

Aisling carefully placed her little plant in her basket as she couldn't help but wonder if her growing admiration for Haldir was simply out of convivence. That he was present, no doubt attractive and appeared to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. She wondered what would happen if she did leave with him, returned to his forest, if he would be the same.

A cry followed by a rather loud thud, startled Aisling out of her disturbing thoughts. She dropped her basket and dashed over to Haldir's side, where he laid on his side grasping his right ankle.

"What did you do?" she demanded as she yanked off his boot. Her fingers probing around his ankle, until she hit the spot that made him scream.

"Can you not push on it?"

She tilted her head to one side and regarded him with a blank expression. "Oh yes, because I can just tell what's wrong with out examining it. Now, one more time, what… did… you… do?"

"Nothing! I swear it."

"Because your ankle chose to twist itself."

Haldir hissed through his teeth as she pressed the place that hurt the most.

"I was trying to get up, like we practiced. I must had stepped in a hole or on some uneven ground because the next thing I knew it was bending sideways and I was falling."

Aisling surveyed the ground around him and found there was no hole nearby. Despite it only being a couple of minutes, his ankle was already swelling to twice its normal size.

"Nothing's broken, but you definitely crunched something. Don't move," she ordered before jumping to her feet. She retrieved her basket and brought it over. She took a handful of the athelas and balling it up tightly, handed it to him. "Chew. It will help with the pain at least temporarily. Though, I have to say I'm quite surprised it hurts you at all."

"Why?" he asked as he chewed on the weeds.

She didn't immediately respond, helping him to sit back down and stretched out his other leg. She pulled the boot off his left foot and took his ankle in her hand. She turned and rolled it this way and that, never taking her eyes from his face waiting for any sign that he had feeling in it. He just sent her a questioning look. She took his right again and tried to manipulate it, despite the swelling and it made him groan softly.

"Huh," she muttered as she stared at his feet.

Haldir watched her as she tapped her fingers against her chin with a contemplative look. He seemed to forget about the throbbing in his ankle as he wondered what she was thinking. What this pain meant for the future of his legs.

After several long moments, Aisling took his left leg and bent it at the knee, laying his foot down flat on the ground. As soon as she took her hands away though, the leg fell right back down to the ground. This was not a new exercise for him. She did this almost twice a day to see if there was any chance he had regain any control over his knees. So far, nothing.

She did the same with the right, bending the knee and keeping the foot flat. Before he realized that one of her hands moved, she pinched the back of his thigh, hard. Haldir yelped in surprise and their eyes immediately connected, wide and unbelieving. He almost wanted to pinch himself again just to make sure.

She removed her hands and the knee stayed bent, at least for a couple of second before it too flopped back down.

Aisling couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across her face. Her hands went to his swollen ankle again. She muttered the elvish words low under her breath as her touch grew warm and the pain slowly started to dissipate. Once it was all gone she sat back on her heels.

"Bend your knee," she whispered.

"I can't," he replied.

"Yes, you can. Just focus."

Haldir frowned hard as he stared down at his legs. He willed his knee to move but it didn't so much as twitch.

"This is ridiculous. I can't feel it. How am I supposed to move it?"

She didn't say anything, she just looked up at him with those bright green eyes, so open and trusting. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to relax enough to make this work. He focused on the muscles in his thigh, feeling them twitch and tighten.

Aisling gave out a small squeal of excitement and it was enough to force Haldir's eyes open again. He stared down at his bent knee as if not believing it. He lowered it back to the ground and then back up again.

He laughed despite himself.

"Can you feel it?" she asked as he kept moving his leg.

"Honestly, no. I don't know how its moving, but it does." His voice was breathy and surprised.

She reached over and pinched his thigh again.

"Ow! Can you stop doing that?"

"No," she replied before moving down to the back of his knee, pinching there hard.

"What is the point of this?"

She moved down to his calf and finally there he did not finch.

"I had to see how much you can feel. It might feel numb to you, but when provoked you can feel pain in your thigh and your knee. It's a good thing really," she said moving her hand up to his thigh again.

This time he caught her wrist in his hand. "Not again."

"Let's try something," she remarked moving over to his left side. She wrapped her arm around her waist and encourage him to lay his arm over her shoulders. "I want you to place your foot flat on the ground, using your thigh and your knee to push yourself up. If at any point you feel like your knee is going to give out, just fall. I'll catch you, I don't want you to blow it out. Use your walking stick on the right side to help keep you balanced."

Haldir nodded, grabbing his stick and situating it under his right arm. Aisling helped him to his foot and together they slow rose from the grass. Haldir's knee straightening and his thigh quivering from the excursion.

But he stood. For the first time in over three months, Haldir managed to stand. And mostly on his own.

He readjusted his walking stick to make sure he didn't topple over and Aisling kept a firm grip on his waist.

"You did it!"

He pulled her closer by the shoulders, peppering her face with light kisses.

"I don't think I have felt this accomplished since the day they named me Marchwarden."

"It is the first of many steps for you, Haldir. I knew you could do it."

"Your trust in me has been unwavering and I could not have done it without your support."

Aisling shrugged even as she smiled. He gently ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "If you hadn't been foolish enough to twist your ankle, we never would have known yet."

"At least something good came from it. Shall we be heading back?"

Aisling nodded. She made sure he was stable enough before stepping away. She retrieved his other stick and her basket. Very slowly, they made their way back to her cottage. Haldir relied on his leg more heavily as he traveled back and could feel the fatigue settling into his bones a lot faster than he would have like.

As soon as he was inside the door, he collapsed down on the bed, his one arm hanging over the side as he groaned.

"I feel like I've been dragged through Mordor and back," Haldir muttered into his pillow, clutching it close.

Aisling chuckled with a shake of her head as she set her basket down on the table. She stoked the small fire in the hearth before filling the kettle from the bucket of water in the corner. She set it on the fire before returned to Haldir's side.

She tucked a few loose strands of silver hair behind his pointed ear.

"You are still recovering. You cannot expect all your strength to return at once, just because you wish it to be so."

"I know," he sighed, peaking out at her. "Sometimes it's hard to accept that I'm not the person I was before the battle."

"War changes everyone and everything. Be grateful for what you have because it could always be so much worse."

"When did you become so wise?"

Aisling felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "It was something my father always used to say to make me feel better."

"Your father was a wise man. You miss him."

"More than you can know. When you sail across the sea, you will see your parents again. Mine will not be there waiting for me, even if I am allowed to cross."

He reached out and took her hand. "You are still an elf."

"Half-elf," she corrected. "And sometimes more human than I would like to admit."

"Lord Elrond of Imladris is considered half-elven as are his children and they were given a choice. Do you think are you not afforded the same consideration?"

Aisling tried to pull her hand away but his grip would not relent. Instead, she gazed out the window at the setting sun. She swallowed hard on the lump forming in her throat.

"I don't know. My father didn't either. I stopped aging at twenty-five, half the time it takes for an elf to fully come to maturity. And I have remained that way since."

"How old are you now?" Haldir knew the question was improper but he had to ask.

"Three hundred and twelve, if I remember correctly. I stopped keeping track after a while." She turned her eyes back to Haldir, whose threatened to take over his entire face. "What?"

"Three hundred?" he gaped.

"And twelve," she added. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are still so young."

Aisling snorted. "Try telling that to the men in the village, who think I'm a witch. Their elders who tell stories of their grandparents and their grandparents grandparents who knew my father and my mother, who has been dead for over two hundred and fifty years."

"Is that why they fear you? Because to them you should be long dead?"

"Something of the sort. My father and I being the only elves they have really ever encountered. He always told me that I had been blessed with the grace of the Eldar, otherwise I wouldn't be able to heal as I do. But I never quite believed him."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because I can sense it in you. I can feel it. Your mother might have been of the race of men, but you are definitely an elf. You might carry some of your mother's kindred's features or habits, but deep inside you beats the heart of an elf."

She stared at him blankly, not quite wanting to believe her ears.

"But…" she started, however nothing else seemed to want to come out.

The loud sudden banging on the front door made them both jump. Haldir immediately pushing himself up on the bed so he wasn't laying down.

"Please, we are in need of assistance!" A voice on the other side shouted.

Haldir and Aisling stared at each other for a moment, neither moving. They recognized that voice.

Aisling jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open with a bang. She stared at the blonde elf on the other side.

"Your highness!" she gasped, meeting the warm blue eyes of Legolas.

"We need your help," he panted as he sprinted back to his horse.

Aisling followed him with her eyes, catching sight of a dwarf with a black arrow through his shoulder finally falling from the horse, crashing to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted! The last couple of weeks have been totally crazy with work and everything, but I promise I will make it up to you somehow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **Emzy2k11, Mika, unicorn682006, Aistacaniel, & ElvenMarina**! Thank you so much! Hope you like this new chapter! Look forward to hearing all of you real soon!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

* * *

 _PART EIGHT_

"In here, on the table!"

Aisling cleared the table before Legolas laid the half conscience dwarf upon it. His helmet had been removed as well as much of his heavy metal armor. She fingers prodded around the bleeding wound with the arrow still embedded in his shoulder.

She caught sight of Haldir out of the corner of her eye as he appeared like he wanted to join them. She cast him a quick hard look.

"You will stay there," she ordered before turning her attention back to her patient. The dwarf swayed and Legolas had to keep him from falling off the table.

Haldir's and Legolas' eyes met across the small space. Legolas' growing wide in disbelief as Haldir's lips twitched into something of a smile. They would talk later, for now the dwarf groaned in pain.

"You've already fallen off a horse today, let's not do it again," Legolas commented as he propped him up, supporting much of the dwarf's weight with his shoulders.

"I blame you for this, laddie," he grumbled, his words slurred, as he peeked over at Aisling. "Who's the pretty lady?"

"One who is trying to make sure you don't bleed to death. And thank you for not ripping the arrow out yourself. It doesn't appear to poisoned, otherwise I think you would have passed out a long time ago and the skin hasn't turned black. You are very lucky."

She turned away from him for a moment as she grabbed her small satchel. Mixing a few things into a cup, she pressed it to his lips. The dwarf glared up at her for a moment but realized she was not going to move until he drank whatever she offered him. He gagged on the foul concoction.

"What the blazes was that?" he demanded as soon as the cup was removed.

"This is going to hurt. A lot. I have to make sure you will not lose consciousness," she replied as she again prodded the oozing wound. She tugged on the arrow, realizing it was not going to budge and cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, seeing her frown.

"The arrow is barbed. It will close a lot more damage if I try to pull it out."

"Do what you got to do, lassie. This dwarf can take it."

Aisling smirked. "You might regret saying that. Your highness, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything," Legolas replied.

Very carefully, Aisling snapped the feathers off the arrow, leaving much of the shaft in place. She wadded up a mound of cloth and handed it to Legolas as they carefully switched sides – so she was supporting the dwarf's weight. She grabbed the wooden spoon and wedged it between his teeth.

"I will not have you biting off your own tongue," she explained. "Now, your highness, I don't want you to pull it out, but to push it through. Hard and quick. We can snap the arrow head off before pulling the shaft out. Discard it as quickly as you can and then apply pressure to the front wound. I'll take care of the back."

Legolas looked down at his friend for a moment before doing just that, without so much as a warning. Aisling was astonished at his swiftness, but this was obviously something he had done before. She snapped the head off the arrow before nodding to Legolas, who pulled out the arrow.

Aisling pressed a cloth to the new wound in the back of the dwarf's shoulder, muttering elvish low under her breath even as she tried not to laugh at his incessant string of Dwarfish curses. She made quick work of stitching both the back and front wounds together, applying a cool salve and bandaging it up tight. She tied his arm to his side so he didn't pull on the stitches.

"You will be quite well, master dwarf," she said as she tied the last bandage. "It's going to hurt for a couple of days, but nothing important was severed. You're quite lucky the orc was a poor shot."

Together, she and Legolas helped him off the table and into one of the chairs. She prepared him a cup of tea to help with the pain.

"Thank you, lassie. I'm Gimli, by the way. Pointy-ear, was determined to get me here as opposed to doing the dirty work himself. I can see why," he said, his gaze flicking over to Haldir was hadn't moved from his spot.

Instead, Haldir had watched the entire thing was astonishment. He knew she was gifted, having experienced it for himself, but it was different to witness it. To see it with his own eyes. In those moments, his admiration for her only increased.

"You still breath quite loudly, dwarf," Haldir commented from his perch on the bed.

Gimli grumbled under his breath. "I see death hasn't changed your humor."

"It is good to see you so well, mellon nin," Legolas comment as he approached Haldir. They embraced for a moment, before Legolas settled down beside him.

"Better than last you saw me, I'm sure. Apparently, I have you to thank for bringing me here."

Legolas smiled. "She made me believe. I was there when she brought you back from the edge. I have never seen anything like it."

"She saved me." His words were simple but Aisling didn't miss their meaning and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Now, your highness, what brings you out to my little corner of the world?"

"Legolas, please. And aside from my injured friend here, we were actually coming to see you."

Aisling's eyebrows shot up.

"Visiting us?"

"Why yes. Now, that the war has passed, Gimli and I wished to see more of the land now that we are at peace. We actually travel to Mirkwood to see my kin and then to the Iron Hills to see his. Since we were traveling through Rohan, I thought we would pay you a visit to see how you fared and to inquire as to Haldir's condition, but it seems he is still here," Legolas explained.

"Here and alive, thank the Valar," Haldir chuckled. "I'm sure your father will be pleased to see you again."

Legolas smiled with a shake of his head. "Father is never pleased. I'm sure he is ready to have my head for running off like I did. He will only be relieved to the idea that I return to him not in a box."

"King Thranduil is not known for his better moods."

"Try growing up with him!" Legolas laughed. "Either way as to the reason for my visit, lady. At the time of our first meeting, I did not put much thought into it and I have come to realize something. And with that realization, I came to understand that I have done you a disservice."

Aisling cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"When I brought Haldir here, you spoke of your family – or your father. As I said that day, I remember Lord Velethuil very fondly. He was like a second father to me."

Haldir frowned as he set his gaze on Aisling again as he asked, "Your father was a Mirkwood elf?"

Aisling hesitated for a moment, licking her lower lip. "Yes."

"You didn't tell him?" Legolas questioned.

"He didn't ask. And why does it matter? My father left Mirkwood behind, but don't misunderstand me, he loved you, Legolas and your father. He always spoke very highly of you both."

"Then why did he leave?"

"For my mother. King Thranduil didn't understand his love for her. For a mortal. My father was given a choice and he abandoned Mirkwood for her. Something, I'm sure your father has not forgiven him for."

"If you were to return to Mirkwood…" Legolas started, but stopped when Aisling started to chuckle.

"Return to Mirkwood? I have never stepped foot in Mirkwood, nor do I ever intend to. My father left something behind for a reason. I will not go there."

"Not even to meet your own kin?"

Aisling pushed away from the hearth to gaze out the window. "What kin? My parents are dead. My mother's family so many generations passed that none of them probably even know she ever existed. My father. He had no family."

Legolas cast a glance at Haldir, who watched the exchanged with veiled interest. It was true, he never asked about her origins or that of her parents. If she had wanted him to know she would have told him. Besides, it seemed of little consequence now, especially since she seemed very reluctant to talk about it at all.

"He did," Legolas whispered, rising from his place. He approached her slowly, resting a hand upon her shoulder. "I didn't realize it until I left here. You look so much like her."

Aisling swallowed hard on the lump that was building in her throat. She didn't want to believe him, but deep down she knew he would not lie to her about something like this.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Your cousin. The one who holds my heart."

"Tell me, please."

"She is your father's sister's child. Her mother did not survive her birth, regardless of everything Velethuil did to save her. She is a member of my father's Forest Guard. We are to wed upon my return."

"A cousin." Aisling could barely contain the whirlwind of emotions running through her. And so many questions. If her father did have kin still in Mirkwood, why hadn't he told her? Why didn't she know? It only opened up her mind to new thoughts and questions, things she couldn't even begin to understand. Velethuil had kept secrets from his only child and Aisling only wondered what else he had kept hidden from her.

"Come with us to Mirkwood."

Aisling whipped around to stare at the Prince who stood behind her.

"I cannot." She whispered harshly before sprinting out the door.

"If you ever want to become king, laddie," Gimli started. "You will have to learn more tact."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "She deserved to know."

"I don't disagree," Haldir offered as he reached for his walking sticks. "But you have to understand she has lived in this place with nothing but her parents and then their memories for over three hundred years. She hasn't had to luxury you and I have had to family and kindred. She barely considers herself an elf at all."

"She is more elf than she is of Man," Legolas commented.

"Yes, but she doesn't see it like we can. I'll talk to her." Haldir positioned the sticks under his arms and carefully rose from the bed. "I've gotten quite good at this."

"Can you not walk freely?" Legolas frowned.

"Not yet. She believes I can."

"We're just glad to see you alive, friend," Gimli offered. "Now, try to be nicer than this one here."

Haldir smirked as he hobbled out the door.

He found her a few feet away near the rabbit hutch, kneeling in the grass and petting Daisy's head.

"How did I know you would find me?" she asked, not looking up.

"Because you know I never sit still." Haldir carefully lower himself down beside her in the grass before he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aisling sighed. "What is there to talk about? My father kept secrets from me. I always thought I was alone, but I have a family. There is someone else out there who shares my blood, and betrothed to the Prince no less. I find it hard to accept."

"Do you want to go to Mirkwood? To meet her?"

"You know I would be lying if I said I didn't. But I can't."

"Why not? If you want to go, then you should." Haldir reached out for her hand and grasped it tightly in his own.

Aisling intertwined her fingers with his, holding onto his hand like it was her only lifeline.

"I will not leave you," she whispered.

"I will go with you."

She gapped at him. "You've asked me to go to Lorien once you were well. If you can travel to Mirkwood, would you not prefer to go home?"

Haldir shrugged. "My heart yearns to see Lorien again. And realistically, I'm sure I could convince Legolas to take the road through. Lorien does border Mirkwood to the south. The dwarf would not pass up an opportunity to see my Lady again. He is quite smitten with her. But the real question is: can you leave this place?"

Aisling didn't answer right away. She gazed down at Daisy who had hopped into her lap. The grey bunny stared up at her with its bright eyes. This place was all she knew. It was the only home she ever had. Her parents were buried here, all her worldly possesses inside. She had spent so much of her life alone and afraid. But here was Haldir, someone she had not intended to find and had fallen in love with. If he, as a full-blooded elf, could accept her, what was saying other people couldn't. But she worried, worried that it would not be that easy.

"What will people think of me?" she whispered brokenly.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, it does. Man has made me out to be a witch. Who says elves will not think the same? Or worse? That I'm tainted because I carry the blood of Men."

"Do I think you are tainted?"

Aisling turned to meet his gaze. "No, but…"

"Does Legolas?"

"I don't know."

Haldir reached out and touched her cheek. "Of course, he doesn't. If he cared about that, then he never would have told you about your cousin. Do not fear change. Do not fear having to move on. I have come to accept my situation – hoping that one day my legs will heal. But if they don't, well, I will learn to adapt. I'll have to change. You have locked yourself away for too long. Don't you think that your parents would want your happiness? To be among your own kind?"

"If my father wished for me to be among my own kind, why wouldn't he have told me about his family?"

"I don't know. The only way to get those answers is to go to Mirkwood."

Aisling kissed the palm of the hand that cradled her face. "How are we even supposed to get you to Lorien, let alone Mirkwood?"

"If I can sit a horse, we will be fine. If not, then we will need a cart. Rumil could have gotten one when he left and I easily could have gone with him."

"What stopped you?" she asked, not knowing if she really wanted him to answer.

"You did. I stayed for you. I cannot leave you, Aisling. You have captured my heart and if we are to leave here, I was not going to leave without you."

"What would stop you from staying in Lorien once we arrive?"

"I wish to see my brothers and I desire to speak with my Lady and my Lord. While I cannot walk, I am of no use to them the way I used to be. I will offer to act as a messenger to Thranduil if they have anything they wish to send along. Otherwise, I will request a leave to accompany you. If you go to Mirkwood, I will follow."

"And you think your Lady would grant it?"

The corners of Haldir's lips twitched. "After what I have sacrificed for my woods, she will not deny me anything."

Aisling exhaled heavily with a nod of her head. She stood and helped Haldir to his feet, so he didn't hurt himself for the second time that day. Together, they walked back to the house. Legolas was there waiting for them, seated at the table with Gimli, who seemed to be dozing off.

"We will go to Mirkwood," Aisling stated as they crossed through the door.

"On one condition," Haldir interjected.

Legolas smiled as he stood. "Anything. I know my beloved will be thrilled to meet family, since she too thinks there is no one."

"We stop in Lorien first. It is on the way."

Legolas inclined his head. "I think we would find that most agreeable. Right, Gimli?"

The dwarf grinned brightly. "Lady Galadriel is more fair than anything I have ever seen and if I were granted the privilege of seeing her once more, I would not pass it up."

"Then it is agreed. To Lorien to then Mirkwood." Haldir stated as he gave Aisling's hand a squeeze.

Legolas stood from the chair and embraced her suddenly. "She will be most pleased to meet you."

"What is her name?" Aisling asked carefully. "My cousin?"

Legolas smiled. "Tauriel."

TO BE CONTIUED….


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long! Life has taken over my writing time. But here is a new chapter to enjoy! Thank you to: _mycarnation, Emura, Alecta, Guest, Mika & unicorn682006_, who left reviews on the last chapter! So happy you all liked it so much.

A couple of you brought up the issue of Tauriel in this story and if her past will reflect that shown in The Hobbit movies. Well, we will just have to wait and see. I promise it will make sense though because I always really liked the idea of her and Legolas as a couple. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! All comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

* * *

 _PART NINE_

Two days later, Aisling was standing before her tiny little cottage gazing at every detail, trying to ingrain it all in her memory. It wasn't like she had never been away from home before, but something about this felt different. New. And a little bit frightening.

The house has been cleaned and shuttered until her return. She had let her rabbits roam free as they were accustomed, however she had insisted that Daisy come with them.

She scooped up the grey bunny from where it loafed in the grass by her feet and tucked her securely under her arm.

"We'll be fine," she whispered one last time before going with her companions who were readying to depart.

Haldir was seated in the back of a small cart with a few pillows to keep him propped up. With him was the few belongings Aisling was bringing with her, including the tea set from his brother.

"I feel like cargo," Haldir muttered under his breath as Aisling handed him Daisy.

"Because you are cargo," Aisling quipped, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I could sit on the horse."

"And fall off like you did yesterday? I don't think so. I fixed you once, I don't plan on fixing you again."

Haldir had been convinced he could at least sit on a horse. But after several attempts at trying to stay on, despite the use of his legs, it was decided that the cart was going to have to be it. It hurt his pride that he couldn't at least do this simple task. Aisling was as sympathetic as she could, but she convinced him this was for the best. No need to run the risk of another accident.

Gimli climbed up onto the front bench of the cart and reached for the reigns.

Haldir glared at the back of his head. "If you crash this cart, dwarf…"

"And you'll do what, pointy-ear?"

"Strangle you with your own beard," Haldir retorted.

Aisling snorted as she climbed up on the bench beside Gimli. Legolas brought his horse around to her side of the carriage.

"I would keep an eye on them," he chuckled. "Ever since Haldir threatened to shoot him in Lorien, the two of them have never agreed."

"I've heard of the tensions between elves and dwarves. Forgive me for being surprised at your friendship with Gimli."

Legolas smiled as he regarded his friend. "Gimli and I have been through war together, when we only had each other to survive, the bond that forms is hard to forsake. I cannot imagine my life without him."

"You getting all sappy on me, princeling?" Gimli asked from his place, snapping the reigns. The small cart jerked forward and they were finally on their way.

"Nothing of the sort," Legolas replied. "Though I am anxious to go home."

"So am I," Haldir interjected from his place in the cart. "I cannot thank you enough for taking me there first."

Gimli shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

Haldir snorted. "You just want to see my lady again."

"You were the one who suggested we go to Lothlorien at all. So, I will take advantage of the opportunity," the dwarf grumbled.

Aisling watched in amusement as the three talked, their teasing of each other rather infectious. It helped distract her mind even as her fingers twisted in her lap. She took in the scenery, and enjoyed the fresh summer air. It was nice to be on the road again. It was surprising how much she had actually missed it. But nothing would ever be like being at her own home. She couldn't help but wonder what Lorien and then Mirkwood had in store for her.

The day dragged on and as dust slowly approached the four companions talked about setting up camp. They found a safe sport by a grove of trees and Gimli pulled the cart over to one side. Aisling made a small fire as Legolas helped Haldir down from the cart, and settled him down by the fire. Gimli had gone to look for more firewood and Legolas dashed off with his bow with the promise of something for dinner.

Aisling settled down in the grass beside Haldir, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"You seem less worried," he commented as she sighed.

"Certainly not." She tried to hide it with a chuckle. "Anxious, nervous, slightly nauseous. Everything is going to change, isn't it?"

He tipped her face up to his as he caressed her cheek. "Only if you allow it. This could be a whole new beginning, or at the very least a fun little excursion. It will be whatever you choose to make of it."

"I suppose you're right. Where will I stay in Lorien, anyway, certainly I can't stay with you."

"Why not?" his voice barely a whisper, his lips touching her neck. She shivered. "I want to be able to hold you in my arms."

"Would it not be inappropriate? I'm still an unmarried woman and you an unattached male. I simply don't want people to think that I'm…" she stopped not really wanting to say it aloud.

"A what?" Haldir prompted, pulling back. His eyes burning into hers.

She hesitated for a moment, before whispering, "A whore."

Haldir seized her by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake her. "No one would dare unless they wish to see the short end of my temper and my fists. You belong with me."

"But won't there be talk?"

"There is always talk, but I don't care and neither should you. There is more between us, but at the very least you are still my primary caregiver. You would not have me being alone by myself all the time and risk my hurting myself by doing something foolish."

She made a face. "Mostly certainly not."

"Besides," he continued. "I still share a home with Rumil. There is a spare bedroom, since Orophin moved out some years ago, to be with his wife. So, you will have your own space if you wish it and Rumil can act as chaperone of sorts. Besides, I'm sure the Lady will understand our situation and if she approves, no one will ever dare second guess her."

"Thank you, Haldir. It is like you always know what to say to make me feel better." She leaned in a kissed his cheek.

"You've made me better, so it is only fair I return the favor."

Leaning down, he kissed her fully on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. She caught the front of his shirt in her fists and held on tightly.

He ended their kiss all too soon. A hand coming to curve around the back of her head and press it into his shoulder.

"The dwarf returns," he whispered to her, even as he snorted. "Despite his noise, at least I can hear him coming."

Gimli returned with an armful of wood and dumping it on the ground, wiped his hands against his shirt.

"How's your shoulder feeling, Master Gimli?" Aisling asked as she regarded the large pile he brought.

"Good as new. Thank you, lassie. I don't think I have ever recovered from an injury so quickly," Gimli replied before plunking himself down on the other side of the fire.

Legolas returned a few minutes later with a rather large bird, looking quite pleased with himself. With Aisling's help, he fixed a hardy stew for all of them. They talked comfortably between themselves, Haldir fascinated by all that had transpired in the world since his own injury. He hadn't realized until he was listening to Legolas and Gimli's tales of battle, how much he really had missed. Basically, he had slept through the remainder of the war. It was something that was hard to wrap his mind around. Especially, when Legolas started to tell him of the struggles Lorien and Mirkwood faced against the assaults from Sauron. Rumil had told him of the battle, but his account was not nearly as serious as Legolas was telling it.

A sense of guilt settled into his heart. He should have been there. Been able to protect his land and his people. It was the only life he had ever known and now the knowledge that he hadn't done a thing hurt more deeply than he expected.

Aisling noticed his grief, the dark shadows that played behind bright blue eyes. She grasped his hand tightly in her own in the hopes it would reassure him.

Legolas excused himself after dinner to tend to the horses, while Gimli offered to clean up.

"I'm more than capable of cleaning up, Gimli," Aisling chuckled as he snatched the used bowl from her hands.

"It is alright, lassie. Think of it has a thank you for mending me." Gimli paused before waving his hand to get her to lean in closer. He jerked his head in the direction of Haldir. "Besides, I think he could use your comfort."

She simply nodded before retaking her place next to Haldir. She waited for him to talk first, not wanting to push the issue.

After a while, he made a guttural noise in the back of his throat. "It seems my brother glossed over much of the details. Though, I should be grateful they are indeed unharmed, if the fight was as hard as Legolas makes it out to be."

"Rumil was probably trying to protect you. Your sense of duty and honor are strong, Haldir, never doubt your strength. But the fighting was over. What would Rumil have gained by burdening you with details of things you cannot control. You almost died once fighting for your land. That is enough sacrifice for one person."

Haldir exhaled heavily, his nostril flaring. "I know you're right, but it's hard knowing other had to fight in your stead. It is the only life I have ever known. Fighting, blood and sacrifice. Elves are not meant to die, graced with immortal life, but they can die. And I have seen more death among my own people than anyone can ever imagine. Upon those walls…" He stopped, swallowing hard.

"You don't have to," she whispered.

Haldir shook his head. "It haunts me, you know, their faces. All those I saw dead, their lives stolen from them by such evil and hatred. The strange faces of the men and the familiar ones of my own kin. Some I had known since they were mere elflings, having trained many of them personally. Even as the Orc struck me down, I only thought of them. Sons, brothers, fathers. The families they never should have left behind."

"It does get easier, my friend," Legolas offered as he appeared behind them. He knelt down at Haldir's side. "We have to keep them in our memory and there they will never be forgotten. We hold on to those dearest to us and protect those we can. Gimli and I kept each other alive."

"And we have each other," Aisling interjected.

Haldir took her hand and raised it to his lips. "That we do and our friends here."

Gimli walked into the clearing with the clean pot and bowls just in time to hear Haldir's comment.

"Did the pointy-ear just call me a friend?" he teased.

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head, dwarf."

Aisling laughed. It was nice to see them getting along, at least cordially.

"Anyway," Haldir said, clearing his throat, intent on changing the subject. "How do you all feel about playing a prank on my brothers when we return to Lorien?"

He was greeted with resounding agreement. This was going to fun. And fun was something Haldir felt he needed in that moment, to prevent the dark thoughts from returning.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry I have been away so long! Life got super busy but now I'm getting back into my ! Let me know what you think! All comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome! Who knows, it might end up in the story.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

* * *

 _PART TEN_

"I swear to the Valar, Haldir, if you do not stop complaining, I will feed you to those Orcs!" Aisling exclaimed as she threw up her hands.

"But I should have…" Haldir started but stopped abruptly when Aisling shot him a scathing look.

"And what exactly would you have done? Try chewing on the Orcs ankles?"

"I could have defended you."

"You did defend me! By staying in the cart with me and staying out of harm's way. Legolas and Gimli were more than capable to take care of a dozen rogue Orcs. Now, if you are done whining, I believe Legolas has something he wants to tell us."

Aisling shot him one last scathing before turning her attention to Legolas who has come to her side of the cart. Haldir grumbled under his breath about infuriating she-elves as he slumped down in his place.

"Sorry to spoil the fun you two seem to be having back here," Legolas commented with a chuckle. "But we will be coming on the Golden Wood within the hour. Haldir, would you fathom a guess as to which guards we might encounter?"

Haldir shrugged dejectedly. "The rotations change every four months and I was usually the one who wrote them. From what Rumil told me when he visited, Orophin has taken over my duties on the fences. Unless he is on a leave, Orophin should be there."

"Don't look so sad," Aisling commented as she patted his arm. "Your brother hasn't seen you since your injury."

He gave her a rather wobbly smile and taking her hand, kissed the top of it. "I know. It's just hard not being there."

"Maybe it will feel better once you are home."

Home, Haldir thought. His talan could hardly be called a home since he spent more time away from it then he did actually in it. And it was not a place he thought he would ever see again. He knew what he was facing when they marched from his precious woods to the dark and damp of Helm's Deep.

In those moments as the cart drew closer and closer to the wood, Haldir came to realize that in the deepest part of his heart he had genuinely thought he would never return. It was on a fool's errand that he had left on. He remembered those moments as they marched away, resolving himself to death.

And, for all intents and purposes, he had died. He stood on the very brink of death, waiting until he slipped into the Halls of Mandos to await his judgement. But that moment never came. Instead he heard a voice. Her voice and it pulled him back from the edge.

He ran a hand over the leg where he still had absolutely no feeling. For a second, he wondered if it had all been worth it. When he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking about them with amazement, he knew deep down that it was. He could have physically lost a leg and it still would have been worth it. For her.

Aisling felt his eyes upon her and she gazed down from her seat beside Gimli. Haldir wore a lazy smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked when she noticed that he was studying her more than the scenery.

"Nothing of consequence," was his response. Though he reached into the small pocket in the inside of his tunic and felt the two rings Rumil had given him all those weeks ago.

Aisling didn't believe him for a second, but knew if it was something he wished to talk about, he would tell her. She noticed that about Haldir over the two weeks of their travel. Haldir had always been the sort, in her opinion, to always speak his mind. She wondered if it had to do with his return. He was not the same person he was when he left, indeed, a lot had changed for Haldir. She knew he had the fortitude to get through practically anything. The question that remained is if he had the desire and the strength to.

Aisling bit back a scream as five elves dropped from the trees before them without so much as a thud on the forest floor or a rustle of leaves. The horse drawing the carriage whined loudly and started to rear but Gimli quickly got him back under control.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we heard you for miles," the leader spoke softly, his cloak still drawn over his eyes.

Gimli muttered under his breath about elven hospitality that made Aisling bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Legolas brought his horse around and dismounted.

The warden threw back his hood and extended a hand in greeting. "Welcome, Legolas Thranduillion. It is a joy to see you and your companion so well after the rest of your harrowing journey."

"Thank you, Orophin. It is a pleasure to be in the Golden Wood once more." Legolas paused and gestured for Aisling to join him. She jumped down from the cart to stand beside him. Orophin's eyes growing wide with recognition.

"Is he…" Orophin started, the words getting stuck on his tongue.

Haldir saw this as his opportunity to interject.

"The cargo would like to be recognized," he shouted.

Orophin's startled gaze met Aisling, who simply gave a small smile and a nod. He ignored the confused glances from his companions beside him and rushed over to the back of the cart.

Orophin's eyes grew wide as he appraised his brother – alive. He was dumbfounded and awestruck.

Haldir couldn't help but chuckle as he wiggled his way down to the edge of the cart, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Orophin immediately pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sweet Elbereth! You're here!" Orophin had him by the shoulders. "Rumil said you were alive and well, but I couldn't believe since last I saw you, you were all but gone."

"I am home now, brother," Haldir whispered with a grin.

Aisling and Legolas had moved around the side of the cart, watching the reunion between the two brothers. It lightered her heart to see Haldir so genuinely happy.

Orophin called out to his companions who quickly joined them, they too surprised to see their supposedly fallen Marchwarden.

Haldir recognized every face, greeting them each by name and inquiring after their wives and families. Three of the wardens had remained in Lorien during the battle but one had stood with him. He turned his attention to that warden last.

"You returned home, Beriadan," Haldir commented as he extended his hand.

Beriadan grasped his forearm and they thumped each other on the back.

"One of too few," he replied solemnly.

Haldir remembered Beriadan from his years of tutelage. A dedicated young elf who wanted nothing more than to protect his family and his realm. A master pupil, Haldir had taken him under his wing and trained him personally. In which time, he grew to be a strong brother at arms and one of the few people, besides his own brothers, Haldir could truly call friend.

"Yes," Haldir agreed. "But those times have past and we have to look to a brighter future. How is Aniriel?"

At this Beriadan's expression lightened. "We wed a week after my return."

"Then let me offer delayed congratulations. I trust you are both happy."

Beriadan smiled. "Quite. Thank you."

There was little more discussion before they had to move on. Haldir couldn't talk Orophin out of escorting them to the city, even though he was quite capable of giving Gimli and Legolas directions. Orophin sent Beriadan ahead of them to bring the word of the Marchwarden's return to the Lord and Lady. As well as to inform Rumil and Orophin's wife, Lindariel, of their arrival home.

Once everything was sent and another warden was placed in charge of the borders in his absence, Orophin began to lead the way.

Haldir continued to pout about being left alone in the back of the cart. Aisling rolled her eyes before giving up her seat for Orophin and joining Haldir in the back. He instantly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

As they drew closer to the city, the trees grew taller. Haldir breathed in the familiar scent, clean and fresh, acting like a balm in his wary soul. It was good to finally be home. And he was even more grateful that he had Aisling beside me. He watched the myriad of expressions play across her features. Everything from shock and awe to nervous and fear. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. She turned wide eyes to him.

"I have never seen trees like this in my entire life," she whispered. "I mean, my father once took me to Fangorn before the forest became too dark. But this is different, it feels so open and calm."

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

"More than I could even imagine. Normally, I do not like going to new places all that much, but I cannot wait to explore this place."

"And I will show you all you wish to see."

Aisling sighed happily, laying her head back down. "I can't have you wearing yourself out too much."

"Being here will make me better," he said with a certain level of confidence.

"We will do all we can about that."

 _Welcome home, Marchwarden._ Haldir started as he felt his Lady graze his mind, her words echoing. _Go home and rest. We will speak in the morning. But know that I am relieved and grateful to have you back._

Aisling felt his body stiffen. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Haldir said after a moment. "My Lady reached out to me. Usually I'm used to her speaking to me in my head, but it seems like I have grown out of practice."

"Does she do that with everyone?"

"It depends. She only reaches out to people she knows will not be overly shocked by it and if the message she wishes to convey needs to be done with great haste."

"Oh."

Aisling hoped it didn't happen to her, at least not without a warning.

It was almost dark when they reached the center of the great elven city. Very few people were mingling around by that time in the evening. Which served Haldir just well, since he didn't feel like being stared at by everyone who passed. Part of him didn't want people to see him like this – dependent and unable to walk freely. He was respected by the people and wanted to keep that respect.

The horses were left to be cared for in the stables where they were also met by an emissary of the Lady, Glandur, and Beriadan who waited for them.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon and welcome home, Marchwarden," Glandur greeted them.

"Thank you, Glandur. It is good to finally be back."

"I trust you know the way back to your own talan," he said with a slight chuckle. "And I understand your lady with accompany you."

"Of course."

"Excellent. Prince Legolas, Master Gimli, if you will follow me. Lady Galadriel had chambers prepared for you."

Legolas turned to Haldir who was carefully trying to get out of the cart.

"Did you need assistance getting home?" Legolas asked.

Haldir reached the edge of the cart and thought about simply jumping down but thought twice about it when Aisling gaze him a hard look.

"Thank you for your offer, Prince Legolas," Aisling said as she came to drape one of Haldir's arm over her shoulders. Orophin going to his other side. "I think we have it well in hand."

"I'm more than happy to assist as well," Beriadan offered as well. He quickly took Aisling's place, until Haldir was supported by his friend and his brother.

Legolas nodded his consent. He gathered his and Gimli's belongings before following the dwarf and his escort.

"I can move on my own you know," Haldir grumbled as his two helpers each wrapped an arm around his weight to stabilize him.

"You hobble at best," Aisling commented as she looked around and it slowly dawned on her that none of the buildings were on the ground, but up in the trees. Her eyes followed the endless winding staircase and sweeping bridges high above the ground. "Wow."

"It is breathtaking," Haldir murmured as he was helped down from the cart.

"You can't possibly be serious?" she gasped.

"It is only a few stairs," Haldir commented as if it was nothing.

"A few stairs!" she shouted. "It's hundreds of stairs. You cannot possibly think you can climb them!"

"What do you mean?" Beriadan asked.

Aisling took in a deep breath, trying to calm her suddenly fraying nerves. She couldn't blame Beriadan for his question. He didn't know as well as she about the state of Haldir's condition. Thankfully, she had two strong wardens to help Haldir up all these stairs.

She came to stand before him, taking his face in her hands.

"Listen to me, Haldir, and listen well. I know I should try to convince you to consent to be carried, but I know your pride will not allow this of you. So, I will not even brother to ask. But take this slowly. Stop if you are short of breath or if you feel any pain. Do you understand?" She tried to keep her voice calm and encouraging, even if she just wanted to shake him.

"Yes, my lady," he responded obediently.

Aisling gave him one more look before fetching their things out of the back of the cart. She slung both their bags over each shoulder and carried the box with her tea set under one arm with Daisy comfortably under the other. The bunny twitched her nose as she surveyed her new surroundings.

"You brought a rabbit?" Orophin asked in disbelief as they started off in the direction of Haldir's talan.

"Haldir grew fond of her and we simply couldn't leave her behind."

Haldir glared over his shoulder at her. "It was a mutual agreement to bring Daisy."

Aisling chuckled with a shake of her head.

They barely reached the first platform up a long set of stairs, when she noticed Haldir already beginning to slow down. His one partially functioning leg doing most of the work, while the other all but dragged behind him. Orophin and Beriadan were good about keeping him upright even as he started to struggle. But the time they reached the second platform, Haldir's foot caught the bottom of the step, almost sending all three of them toppling forward.

"Stop!" Aisling finally called out, not being able to take anymore. She walked around the platform to stand before them.

Haldir slumped as Orophin and Beriadan helped him to sit. Aisling knelt before him, pressing her hand to his sweaty forehead, noting his pale complexion and rapid shallow breaths. He closed his eyes as she surveyed him, not being able to meet her gaze. He mindlessly rubbed a hand against his thigh.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask how you feel," Aisling said sharply. "Instead, I'll ask what hurts."

He swallowed hard as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"What doesn't hurt?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I can't help you if you don't answer the question. What hurts the most?"

"My back feels like it's on fire."

Aisling quickly dropping her bags and handed Daisy to a stunned Orophin. She moved to kneel behind Haldir. She lifted the back of his tunic, pressing both of her hands to the small of his back, on either side of his healed wound. She pressed firmly and Haldir groaned. She started to mutter a few healing words under her breath. A magic she didn't use often and hadn't used on Haldir since she pulled him back from the edge. He hadn't needed it. Her concoctions had served their purpose better and more permanently than the magic would.

Haldir sighed as some of the pain started to slip away. Aisling removed her hands.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much."

"It is only temporary until we can get you to your home, laid down with a strong cup of tea."

"Laced with medicine?" he asked rather hopefully.

She pointed a finger into his chest. "Only enough to allow you to rest. I can't have you becoming dependent."

"I'm already dependent on you," he whispered, only loud enough for her ears.

Aisling felt color rise in her cheeks. She quickly cleared her throat and stood. Planting her hands firmly on her hips, she gazed down at him.

"Will you consent to be carried now?" she demanded.

Haldir gritted his teeth before nodding.

It took a little work to figure it out, but ultimately Haldir was draped over Orophin's back, his arms around his brother's shoulder and Orophin supporting his thighs with his arms. No longer having a charge, Beriadan helped Aisling by carrying Daisy and one of their bags.

They quickly made more progress than they ever did with Haldir trying to walk. They arrived on the platform of Haldir's shared talan with Rumil in almost record time.

"Please stop," Haldir begged as they reached the end. "I will not be carried through my own door way."

Orophin looked to Aisling for approval.

"Put me down, you oaf!" Haldir shouted when he sensed Orophin's hesitation.

Aisling finally nodded.

Very carefully, Orophin set him down, but remained underneath one arm.

As soon as they approached the door, it was thrown open from the inside and a small golden haired elfling ran out and launched herself at Haldir's legs. Clinging to them tightly and almost knocking him over.

"Uncle Haldir!" she cried.

"Hello to you too, little one."

Then an elleth popped her head out the door with a grin and approaching Orophin, planted a kiss on his cheek before doing the same for Haldir.

"When Rumil came to us to say that you were bringing Haldir home, Nieriel absolutely had to come and see her favorite uncle," she said.

"I thought I was her favorite uncle," Rumil pouted as he too appeared at the door. He approached Aisling and gave her a big hug of welcome. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Thank you for everything. You cannot imagine our joy at this reunion."

Aisling returned his embrace. "I promised you that I would have him back in his woods again. Now, please tell me who everyone is, so I look less stupid."

Rumil chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulders. He nodded in the direction of the elleth trying to pry the child off of Haldir.

"That's Orophin's wife, Lindariel and their daughter, Nieriel."

Once Nieriel finally let go of her uncle, Orophin helped Haldir into the house and onto the cough. Haldir melted into the plush coverings with a loud moan. Aisling followed them in and turning to Orophin asked for a moment with Haldir before he was assaulted by his family once more.

"I just want to make sure he hasn't hurt himself in all his stubbornness to take the stairs," she explained.

Orophin nodded in agreement before disappearing out the front door where everyone was still gathered, talking rather loudly amongst themselves.

"Does that feel better?" Aisling asked with a giggle as she dumped the bags on the floor.

"You have no idea." He reached up a hand and she quickly grasped it. He lightly tugged on her arm to get her to sit down beside him. "As you know, I normally would never ever be this happy to lay down. And while it is great to finally be here and surrounded by my family, this is all I really want."

"Do you think I can fit in here?" Aisling asked, voicing a major question that had plagued her the entire way here.

Haldir raised her hand and kissed the top of it, trailing his lips up to her wrist. He jerked his head in the direction of his brothers, his sister-in-law, niece and best friend, who were all still standing out on the balcony talking about him as if he weren't really there.

"This is my family and soon you get a better view of my life here as I saw of yours when I spent time with you. We are different, you and I, our lives, our goals, our passions. But somehow, we fit together. I'll admit that my desire to have you here has been purely selfish. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it. I know you loved your tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere and I promise to you that one day we will go back there. You left that place on a journey to see new places and to find out more about yourself, especially when we go to Mirkwood. And I want to be there with for that, every step of the way, like you have been with me throughout my recovery process. My gratitude for what you have done for me isn't simply to heal my body, but you have made me realize what I have been missing in my life."

The conviction behind his words and the warmth in his eyes, despite not totally having recovered his color yet, made Aisling's heart pound in her chest. She knew she loved him. She had even gone so far as admit it out loud, but never did Haldir voice any opinion that he felt the same until now.

"What are you saying, Haldir?" she found herself asking, afraid of what he might say next.

Haldir reached into the pocket into his tunic and pulled out the pouch Rumil had given him. He held it tightly in one hand, while the other took hers and pressed it to his chest. She felt his pounding heart beneath her palm. He looked into her bright green eyes and just knew.

"I wanted to do this here in Lorien, beneath a waterfall under the stars, but I cannot wait anything longer." He stopped to suck in a deep breath through his nose. "Marry me, Aisling."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
